


Dem Kater sei Dank

by Morathi_Cain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cat!Charles, Cat!Hank, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Kittens, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnung: Die FF ist auf Deutsch!</p><p>Es sind ein paar Monate seit dem Vorfall auf Kuba vergangen und Charles ist mit Hank auf der Suche nach neuen Mutanten. Doch Myria Clee hat nicht nur eine besondere Mutation, sondern ist auch der Meinung, dass alle Probleme durch den Streit zwischen Charles und Erik entstanden sind. Und so finden Charles und Hank sich alsbald in dem geheimen Hauptquartier von Magneto als Katzen wieder. Begeistert sind sie davon keineswegs ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dem Kater sei Dank

1.

Charles ist friedfertig.  
Charles ist geduldig.  
Charles urteilt nicht vorschnell.

Doch obwohl Charles so ein pazifistischer, geduldiger und gutmütiger Mann zu sein scheint, ist er gerade so wütend wie noch nie!

„Was fällt Ihnen ein?! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was für eine Katastrophe Ihre Taten auslösen können? Es könnte alles zugrunde gehen, nur wegen Ihnen! Und wissen Sie überhaupt, wen Sie vor sich haben? Wie konnten Sie es überhaupt wagen? ...“

Er schreit diese Worte hinaus, brüllt mit aller Kraft, doch alles was zu hören ist, ist ein schrilles „Meooooooooooooow!“

Charles Francis Xavier, seines Zeichens ein Mann, blaue Augen, zu roter Mund, gelähmt und noch mit vollem Haar, ist klein und voller Fell. Charles Xavier ist ein Kater.

Ein weiteres Mal lässt er einen verzweifelten Schrei los, doch der ist nicht verständlicher als der vorherige. Hank neben ihm versucht es ebenfalls, faucht sogar ein wenig, aber die erhoffte Reaktion bleibt aus.

Die Mutantin vor ihnen, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass sie jetzt inmitten all ihrer Klamotten sitzen, blickt sie ruhig und furchtlos an. Natürlich furchtlos, denn was können schon zwei kleine Kater tun? Vor allem, wenn sie verletzt sind.

Charles kann sich kaum bewegen, sein Hintern schmerzt wie die Hölle. Das ist natürlich insofern eine gute Nachricht, da er sein Hinterteil überhaupt wieder spüren kann, doch er wäre lieber weiterhin ein gelähmter Mann, als ein verletzter Kater.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Xavier, McCoy.“

Langsam beugt sich die Frau hinunter, streckt ihre Hand vorsichtig aus ...

_________________

Es ist bereits ein halbes Jahr seit dem Vorfall auf Kuba her und Charles trotz der Warnung aller Ärzte bereits wieder unterwegs auf der Suche nach Mutanten. Er will keineswegs mehr mit der CIA zusammenarbeiten, doch nun da Erik sein Feind ist, ist es unumgänglich so viele Mutanten wie möglich zu finden und zu schützen. Es war ein Fehler diese Kinder mit in einen Krieg hinein zu ziehen und Charles will verhindern, dass das noch einmal passiert. Stattdessen will er sie schützen, ihre Kräfte fördern und sie vor der Regierung verstecken.

Charles hat in ihre Köpfe gesehen, hat all ihre Gedanken verfolgt und musste sich stark beherrschen sie nicht einfach zu ändern. Ihre Ideen, was man alles mit den Mutanten machen könnte, die sich freiwillig gezeigt hatten, hätten Shaw Konkurrenz gemacht.

Die Welt ist noch nicht bereit für die Mutanten. Sie müssen im Geheimen operieren und versuchen einen Weg zu finden, wie und wann sie sich möglichst gefahrlos, für Mutanten und Menschen, zeigen können.

Erik hat ihm die Augen geöffnet. Wenigstens ein bisschen.  
Menschen werden immer Angst vor Mutanten und ihren Kräften haben. Wahre Freundschaft wird es im Einzelfall geben, aber nie global und das schränkt ihre Handlungsmöglichkeiten ein.  
Denn im Gegensatz zu Erik will Charles die Menschen trotzdem nicht bekämpfen, will so weit es geht mit ihnen zusammenleben. Immerhin stammen sie von ihnen ab, sind zu einem hohen Prozentsatz immer noch Menschen.

Aber er liebt sie nicht bedingungslos.   
Menschen wie Moira, die ihnen offen und voller Selbstvertrauen begegnen, die akzeptiert er, die begrüßt er als Freunde. Doch genauso wie unter den Mutanten gibt es von dieser Sorte nur eine Minderheit unter den Menschen. Sie müssen sich arrangieren. Irgendwie.

Charles hat seine Pläne Alex, Sean und Hank vorgestellt und vorgeschlagen, ihnen die Möglichkeit gelassen auszusteigen. Doch mit dem Aussehen von Hank kann man schlecht untertauchen.   
Sie sind alle geblieben.  
Sie haben nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
Genauso wie Charles.

Ohne seine Schwester, ohne seinen besten Freund und ohne die Fähigkeit zu gehen ist es ihm, als wäre ein tiefes und schwarzes Loch in seine Seele gerissen worden. Er muss es stopfen, sonst zieht es den kümmerlichen Rest seiner Seele mit in das Nichts, lässt eine leere Hülle zurück.  
Und so stopft er es mit Bitterkeit und jeder Hoffnung, die ihm bleibt. Mit dem Wunsch und Willen so viele Mutanten zu retten wie möglich, vor Erik zu retten und ihm gleichzeitig zu beweisen, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hat.

Seine Ärzte sagen, dass es eine minimale Heilungschance gibt, würde er doch nur ruhig bleiben und in einer Kur Schritt für Schritt um seine Beine kämpfen.

Aber wenn er schon verliert, dann richtig. Er hat keine Geduld, sieht viel zu viel Arbeit vor sich.  
Seine Lähmung wird ihn für immer an seine Fehler erinnern.

An den Fehler sich zwischen den Krieg von Menschen zu stellen.  
An den Fehler sich einem Menschen so anzuvertrauen, wie er es bei Erik gemacht hat.  
An den Fehler seine Kräfte zurückzuhalten, wenn er damit doch alle retten könnte, egal für wie unmoralisch das die Menschen halten mögen, die er liebt.  
An den Fehler sich von einer menschlichen Organisation wie der CIA benutzen zu lassen.

Charles Xavier hat einen Haufen Fehler gemacht.  
Er wird sie nie wieder gut machen können und das will er sich selbst demonstrieren. 

Deshalb flieht er aus der Klinik und schont sich nicht.  
Deshalb sind sie jetzt hier, er und Hank, um eine Mutantin zu rekrutieren, oder wenigstens zu warnen.

Sie ist eine Frau mittleren Alters mit der Fähigkeit Menschen und Mutanten zu verwandeln, indem sie sie berührt. Es ist nicht einfach, sie muss sich konzentrieren und es werden größtenteils Katzen, aber sie kann es und wer weiß, wann man solch eine Fähigkeit gebrauchen kann.

Hank ist mit dabei, um die Frau auch zu überzeugen und natürlich, um auf Charles aufzupassen. Seit dem Vorfall auf Kuba ist er erwachsen geworden. Er ist nicht länger ein intelligenter Junge, sondern ein furchtloser Mann, der in die Zukunft sieht. Er hat mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, weiß ebenfalls, dass man nichts mehr ändern kann.

Sie sind in einem Wagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben gekommen, Hank in einen großen Kapuzenmantel eingehüllt. Sie wollen den Nachbarn ja keinen Schrecken einjagen und doch ist es bitter, ihn so verstecken zu müssen. Hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange.

Die Mutantin, Myria Clee ist ihr Name, hört sich ihre Geschichte und ihre Argumente ruhig an.  
Als Charles geendet hat, fragt sie nach Erik und seinen Plänen. Wer ist er? Was macht er?

Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten, doch Charles hält sich davon ab, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie müssen ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, auch wenn es sich als Fehler herausstellen könnte.

Und das tut es.

Ms. Clee tritt nahe an sie heran, ihre Miene entschlossen.  
„Ich werde Ihnen helfen.“  
Und mit diesen Worten, ohne dass Charles dank seiner Zurückhaltung irgendetwas ahnen würde, fasst sie die beiden Männer fest an den Armen und ihre Welt beginnt sich zu drehen, die Luft ist erfüllt von Katzengeschrei.

 

_______________________

 

„Verdammt!“

Myria Clee sieht ihre blutende Hand wütend zurück.  
Ha, ist dieser Katzenkörper doch noch zu etwas nütze.

Charles ist stolz auf Hank, der sich fauchend und kratzend dazwischen geworfen hat. Er ist unverletzt und er kann sich bewegen. Charles dagegen hat das Gefühl, als würde er jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren. Die Schmerzen scheinen Überhand zu nehmen. 

Aber er kann nicht ohnmächtig werden. Er kann nicht!

Myria wickelt ein Taschentuch um den blutenden Kratzer. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet sie die beiden Kater.

„Sie können sich beruhigen. Ich tue Ihnen nichts. Na gut, nichts mehr.“  
Sie dreht sich wieder um und sie sieht ernst an, kommt jedoch nicht näher.  
Gut, denkt sich Charles grimmig. Notfalls würde er sogar die Krallen ausfahren können.

„Sie wollen den Grund wissen, warum ich Sie in Katzen, pardon, Kater verwandelt habe, nachdem ich versprochen habe zu helfen?“

Die einzige Reaktion sind hasserfüllte Katzenaugen, fest auf sie fixiert.

„Es gibt zwei Gründe. Zum einen ist ein Katzenkörper robuster und heilt besser und schneller. Auf diese Art und Weise kann vielleicht die Lähmung rückgängig gemacht werden. Natürlich nicht, wenn Sie dauernd herumzappeln, Mr. Xavier.  
Zum anderen sehe ich als Voraussetzung für die Lösung des Problems der Mutanten eine Einigung der Mutanten. Und diese ist dank diesem Zwist zwischen Magneto und Ihnen momentan nicht möglich.“

Zwist?  
„Meeeeeeooooooow!“  
Charles lässt seinen Frust hinaus. Ist er jetzt etwa schuld? Das ist eine Grundsatzdiskussion und kein Streit um die Fernbedienung!

„Sie fragen sich jetzt sicher, wie ich das zu ändern gedenke. Zu recht natürlich. Meiner Meinung nach kann nur eine direkte Konfrontation so ein Problem lösen.“

Eine direkte Konfrontation?   
Die hatten sie bereits und das Resultat war eine Schlägerei, eine Schießerei und ein gelähmter Charles.  
Also nein, danke.  
Charles knurrt.

„Da ich jedoch weiß, dass Sie sich niemals mit ihm zusammensetzen würden, um sich mit ihm auszusprechen, versuchen wir einen anderen Weg.“

Mit Erik zusammensetzen?  
Ein Teil von ihm freut sich bei dem Gedanken, schließlich vermisst er Erik. Doch ein anderer Teil, ein größerer, verspürt nur einen immensen Blutdurst, den Wunsch Erik so zu verletzen, wie er ihn verletzt hat. Physisch und psychisch.  
Also nein, es ist definitiv keine gute Idee sie zusammen zu bringen.

Misstrauisch betrachten die Kater Myria Clee, wie sie in einem großen Bogen um beide herumgeht und von einem Schrank einen riesigen Katzenkorb holt.

„Keine Sorge. Sie werden in gute Hände abgegeben, das verspreche ich.“

Es ist fast schon lächerlich mit anzusehen, wie eine erwachsene Frau mit dicken Handschuhe und einem Köcher Jagd auf zwei Kater macht, einer davon kaum fähig zu laufen.  
Die Schränke sind zu niedrig, um sich darunter zu verstecken, die Tische zu hoch, um darauf zu springen. Zwischen den Stühlen ist gut, doch die kann sie hochheben. Die Couch kann sie verrücken und Charles ist der erste, der einknickt.  
Hank will ihn beschützen und wird prompt ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Typisch!

Die Jagd hat ziemlich lange gedauert und sie alle drei erschöpft. Charles fühl sich allerdings eher halb tot, als halb lebendig und das obwohl er doch als Optimist ausgezeichnet worden ist.   
Gut, seit Kuba eher ein Realist, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es ihm schlecht geht.

Hank stupst ihn an, versucht ihn wach zu halten, ihm Wärme zu spenden und ihn so weit es geht zu beschützen. Immer wenn Myria in ihre Nähe kommt, stellt er sich fauchend an den Rand des Korbes, das Fell gesträubt. Sie aber verdreht nur die Augen und erledigt, was sie scheinbar erledigen muss.

Charles wundert sich, was genau sie eigentlich vor hat und warum Hank selbst als Kater noch blau leuchtet je nach Lichteinfall, doch fängt der Käfig um sie herum an sich zu drehen und verschwindet im Dunkeln.

Als Charles das nächste Mal aufwacht, fühlt er sich nur ein wenig besser. Sein Hintern mag vielleicht nicht mehr so schmerzen wie zuvor, doch dafür meldet sich sein Magen.  
Er stößt einen kläglichen Schrei aus.

Hank ist sofort bei ihm, stupst ihn besorgt an und miaut mit.

„Schreit nur.“

Jetzt erst bemerkt Charles, dass der Korb sich bewegt. Sie hängen in der Luft, nur gehalten von Myria, die scheinbar irgendwelche Treppen hinunter läuft.

„Sie können schreien, so viel Sie wollen, das ist mir egal. Je lauter, desto besser. Aber da Sie wohl beide Hunger haben, sollte das kein Problem darstellen, nicht wahr? Versuchen Sie nur bitte nicht allzu heiser zu sein später. Sie müssen noch viel und lange schreien.“

Irritiert sehen Charles und Hank sich an. Was hat diese Verrückte vor?

„Wissen Sie, Magneto war vor zwei Tagen selber schon bei mir, doch meine Kräfte haben ihn wohl nicht zu Genüge beeindruckt, aber ich hätte sowieso abgelehnt. Ich war mir, nachdem was er erzählt hat fast sicher, dass Sie mich ebenfalls bald aufsuchen werden. Man sollte beide Seiten einer Medaille kennen, bevor man sich für die Münze entscheidet, finden Sie nicht? Jetzt habe ich beide Seiten gehört und das hier ist meine Entscheidung.“

Eine Türe öffnet sich und Myria hört auf zu sprechen.  
Es muss Abend sein, denn es ist dunkel draußen. Regen plätschert auf den Korb, während die Mutantin ihn weiter trägt und die beiden Kater wieder anfangen zu schreien. Kann ihnen denn niemand helfen?

Wenn Charles doch nur seine Fähigkeiten in vollem Maße hätte. Die Gedanken von Menschen kann er nicht richtig erkennen und erst recht nicht beeinflussen. Die „Gedanken“ von Katzen sind zwar hörbar, aber ein diffuses Chaos. Nur Hanks Gedanken sind klar wie eh und je, allerdings bieten sie keine Überraschung.

Hunger ... Furcht ... was machen wir? ... Alex und Sean werden uns suchen ... Xavier sieht aus als würde er bald sterben ... Angst ... muss stark sein ...

Charles streckt eine Pfote nach ihm aus und tappt ihm beruhigend auf den kleinen Kopf. Zusätzlich projiziert er zuversichtliche Gedanken: 

Wir schaffen das, Hank! Wir finden einen Weg zurück in unsere alten Körper und ich werde sicher nicht sterben. Keine Sorge, Hank, sie hat wenigstens nicht vor uns umzubringen.

Nein, umbringen wird sie sie nicht, sie hat etwas ganz anderes mit ihnen vor. Und alles was ihnen bleibt, ist zu warten ... und zu warten. Hank legt sich nahe an Charles, als würde er ihn wärmen wollen. Sein Optimismus scheint zu dem Jungen durchgedrungen zu sein, selbst wenn er so echt ist wie seine Fähigkeit zu gehen im Moment. Aber es bringt nichts, wenn sie Panik bekommen, es gibt bessere Zeitpunkte dafür.

 

Fortsetzung folgt ... ;)


	2. Kapitel 2

2\. 

Erik ist wahrlich frustriert. Voller Wut starrt er auf das Holzbrett vor sich und wünscht sich, er könnte Holz ebenfalls bewegen und das verteufelte Ding ins Nirvana befördern.

Er hat gerade zum zehnten Mal gegen Emma beim Risko-Spielen verloren. Zehn Mal!

Und dabei kann sie seine Gedanken gar nicht lesen, denn er hat seinen Helm auf,immerhin gewöhnte er sich langsam an das hässliche Design und das drückende Gewicht auf dem Kopf. Der Helm mag praktisch gegen Telepathen sein, aber er ist eindeutig zu schwer. Wäre Hank mit ihnen gegangen, dann hätte Erik ihn schon längst mit der Aufgabe betraut. Aber er ist es nicht, also muss er einen anderen Wissenschaftler finden, der sich damit auskennt. 

Von den Mutanten, die sich ihnen bisher angeschlossen haben, ist noch keiner dabei, der mit überragender Intelligenz strotzt. Abgesehen von Frost natürlich.  
Es ist etwas traurig und Erik vermisst die schönen, alten Schachstunden mit Charles, die erst ein halbes Jahr zurück liegen, nur umso mehr. Emma mag Schach nicht, also spielen sie Risiko.

Aber bei diesem Spiel ist sie besser. Und das meistens! Er würde ja aufhören zu spielen, aber im Moment ist nichts anderes zu tun. Sie verstecken sich also in einer Wohnung und suchen heimlich nach dem nächsten Mutanten.  
Sie wissen nicht, ob und wie nach ihnen gesucht wird. Aber bevor sie größere Aktionen starten als die Befreiung von Emma Frost, brauchen sie eindeutig eine stärkere Streitmacht als sie momentan haben und außerdem wird Charles, insofern er Kuba überlebt haben sollte, ebenfalls nach Mutanten suchen. Ob jetzt im Auftrag der CIA oder aus eigenem Antrieb, das bleibt offen.

Kaum denkt Erik kurz an Charles, klopft schon der kleine Funke schlechten Gewissens, zusammen mit einer guten Portion Hass und Trauer an sein Unterbewusstsein an. 

Schnell verdrängt er es wieder.

Er will gar nicht überlegen, ob Charles noch lebt, oder nicht.

Er will gar nicht wissen, was dieser von ihm denkt.

Er will gar nicht wissen, ob sie sich je wiedersehen.

Er will gar nicht, DASS sie sich wiedersehen.

Frustriert stöhnt Erik auf und schiebt das Spielfeld zur Seite.   
Keine Spiele mehr für heute.

Mit einem Mal steht Emma auf und blickt Richtung Eingangstür.  
„Mystique bringt uns was mit.“  
Erik zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und wartet ab.

Im nächsten Moment öffnet sich auch ihre Apartmenttür und Raven, alias Mystique tritt ein, während sie wieder ihre blaue Form annimmt. So langsam sollte er ihr vielleicht doch sagen, dass Kleidung gar kein so schlechte Idee wäre. Wenigstens ein bisschen, damit man ihr nicht krampfhaft in die Augen sehen muss. 

Aber gut, dazu später, denn sie hat einen Korb dabei und aus diesem ertönt ein entsetzliches Geschrei.

„Was ist das?“  
Mystique blickt hoch.  
„Das sind Katzen.“  
„Warum hast du einen Korb voller Katzen dabei?“  
„Das sind nur zwei.“  
„Nur zwei? Die machen einen ganz schönen Radau für zwei.“

Sie stellt den Korb auf den Esstisch und langsam kommen alle näher.  
Erik ist weiterhin skeptisch.  
„Also, warum?“  
Mystique zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Sie wurden unten vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes abgestellt und sie haben erbärmlich geschrien. Scheinbar wollte sie jemand loswerden.“  
„Ganz ohne Zweifel.“, nuschelt Erik in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wir können ihnen ja etwas zu fressen geben und sie wieder aussetzen wenn es ihnen besser geht. In Ordnung?“

Mit einem Mal sieht Erik wieder das junge Mädchen, die kleine Schwester von Charles in ihr. Sie mag schon älter sein, aber sowohl geistig, als auch äußerlich ist sie doch sehr jung. Da Erik sich weigert mit ihr so etwas wie eine Beziehung einzugehen und Charles nicht mehr da ist, braucht sie vielleicht einen Ersatz für ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe zu.

„Du kümmerst dich um sie.“

Er wird sicher nicht anfangen Katzenklos zu säubern und zu der Versorgung seiner Mitstreiter auch noch Futter zu kaufen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Katzen eigentlich noch nie wirklich leiden konnte.

Mit einem Mal fühlt sich Erik wie ein Vater.

Andererseits war er sich immer sicher, dass er ein furchtbarer Vater werden würde, sollte er je Kinder haben.   
Gut, dass noch ein paar Erwachsene außer ihm dabei sind.

Als Mystique den Korb öffnet, sehen sie sich mit zwei großen Augenpaaren konfrontiert.  
Die eine Katze ist groß und tiefschwarz, doch in einem gewissen Licht glänzt ihr Fell bläulich. Sie steht schützend und fauchend vor der anderen und scheint hauptsächlich aus Fell zu bestehen.  
Die andere, die weiterhin liegen bleibt, ist grau-schwarz gestreift und eher zierlich. Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung beginnt aber selbst sie zu fauchen.

„Na das sind mir ja zwei.“  
Kopfschüttelnd zieht Erik sich zurück und überlässt dem Rest das Kümmern. Sollen die sich doch ihre Kratzer und Bisse einholen!

Kurze Zeit später ertönt plötzlich ein kurzer Schrei aus dem Essbereich, der Erik aus seiner Lektüre reißt.  
„Was zum ...?“  
Aufgeregt kommt Mystique zu ihm.  
„Der Kleine ist einfach umgefallen! Einfach so!“  
„Wie?“  
„Keine Ahnung wie und warum!“  
„Ist er tot? Und wieso er?“  
„Weil es ein Kater ist, deshalb. Und nein, er ist nicht tot, so viel steht noch fest. Ich bring ihn jetzt zum Tierarzt.“  
„Aber er ist doch gar nicht ... unser Tier.“

Den Rest hört Mystique schon gar nicht mehr. Wie der Blitz ist sie verschwunden und Azaezel mit ihr. Der andere Kater, wie man ihm inzwischen mitgeteilt hat, schreit erst einmal furchtbar, beruhigt sich jedoch nach einiger Zeit und beginnt die Gegend zu erkunden. Anfassen darf ihn jedoch niemand, da sträubt sich ihm alles.  
Erik soll es egal sein, Katzen und Kater kann er sowieso nicht leiden. Warum sollte er dieses Vieh dann streicheln wollen? Im Gegensatz zu Janos, der zwar immer noch nichts sagt, aber mit großen Augen neben dem Tier her läuft. Wahrscheinlich wollte er bereits als Kind eines, wer weiß das schon?

Emma dagegen beobachtet den Kater misstrauisch aus der Ferne. Vielleicht fragt sie sich ob er haart oder ob sie sich ihm gefahrlos nähern kann. Sollte er haaren, dann ist es sowieso zu spät, denn bekanntlich schafft es Katzenfell an die unglaublichsten Plätze.

Ein paar Stunden später kommen Mystique und Azaezel mit Kater wieder. Er scheint zu schlafen, oder aber er ist weiterhin ohnmächtig.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass er eine furchtbare Wunde an der Wirbelsäule hat und die Chancen gut stehen, dass man ihn einschläfern muss. Aber noch besteht Hoffnung, also hat er dem kleinen Kerl Schmerzmittel gespritzt, ihm ein Korsett verpasst und uns gebeten aufzupassen, dass er nicht herum turnt. Allerdings sollte ihm das sowieso noch nicht möglich sein.“

„Wir sollen den jetzt gesund pflegen? Sind wir das Sozialamt? Wir können uns nicht rund um die Uhr mit ihm beschäftigen!“

Böse Blicke werden Erik zugeworfen und wieder einmal wundert er sich darüber, ob er tatsächlich mit Mutanten zusammen ist, die gegen die menschliche Rasse vorgehen wollen. Aber gut, Katzen sind ja bekanntlich keine Menschen, nicht wahr?  
Trotzdem. Sie sind die Bösen, die Gefährlichen und nicht die Tierliebhaber!

Augenrollend wendet er sich wieder der Zeitung zu um nach ungewöhnlichen Begebenheiten zu suchen.  
Diese Freikarte, die er gerade vergeben hat, wird er sicher irgendwann bereuen.

_________________________

Diese Kater sind eindeutig keine gewöhnlichen Kater, so viel ist klar. Dankenswerterweise lassen sie Erik erst einmal in Ruhe, aber andererseits fragt er sich schon, warum sie ausgerechnet um ihn den größten Bogen machen. Riechen sie etwa die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht?

Verwirrt schüttelt Erik den Kopf und versucht sich weiter auf die Landkarte zu konzentrieren, die vor ihm ausgebreitet ist. Das mit der Konzentration klappt aber nicht allzu gut, wenn Mystique neben ihm in Babysprache mit den Katern redet.

„Na so was? Ist da einer etwa wach? Will da einer etwa Futter? Na komm her mein Kleiner, Frauchen gibt dir Leckerlies. Oh ja, kraulen ist ganz doll, nicht wahr? Oh ja, schnurr ... schnurr ... schnurr ..“

Erik spürt wie sein rechtes Auge anfängt zu zucken.  
Kann das bitte jemand abstellen?

„Wo ist der Beasty-Boy? Wo ist der Beasty-Boy? DA ist er!“

Okay, es reicht!  
Mit Schwung dreht Erik sich zu Mystique um ... und begegnet direkt dem drohenden Blick von dem Kleinen. Dem, dessen Namen er sich nicht merken kann und nicht merken will.   
Fairer Weise muss man sagen, dass er bei seiner „Taufe“ geschrien hat wie am Spieß und auch jetzt noch kein bisschen auf seinen Namen hört, höchstens mit Ignoranz. Es ist sicher irgendwas kindisches, was Mystique sich ausgesucht hat. Scheinbar hatte auch sie keine Haustiere außer Charles.

Beasty-Boy heißt eigentlich auch nicht Beasty-Boy, sondern Beast, in wundervoller Erinnerung an Hank und weil Mystique ihn entgegen aller Worte die sie sagt doch vermisst und irgendwie noch liebt.   
Denkt Erik jedenfalls.  
Mit seinem blau schimmernden Fell erinnert er aber auch wirklich an ihn, also kann niemand was dagegen sagen.  
Aber würde Erik sich wie Mystique aufführen, dann würde der kleine Krüppel Charles heißen, ganz sicher!

Erik ist jedoch nicht wie Mystique und der Kleine ist nicht wie Charles, höchstens ein wenig, nur aggressiver, also heißt er nicht Charles, sondern trägt irgendeinen affigen Namen. Wahrscheinlich Grey, Cloud oder HInkebein. Ah ja, Cloud war es, ja!

Grinsend starrt Erik weiterhin Cloud an, den Kater mit dem Wolkennamen. Der ist zwar verletzt, aber er scheint jeden kontrollieren zu können, wie er will.   
Also doch wie Charles.

Was will der Kater nur von ihm?

Seit Minuten sitzen sie sich nun schon schweigend gegenüber und keiner blickt weg.  
Gut, Cloud liegt, da er ja nicht sitzen kann, aber das ist wohl nebensächlich. Erst als irgendwann Beast zu ihm kommt, scheinbar den Kuschelklauen von Mystique entkommen, wendet Cloud den Blick ab und ignoriert Erik in den folgenden Stunden komplett.

Was will der Kater nur von ihm?

___________________

Es ist mitten in der Nacht als Erik voller Frust sein Zimmer verlässt. Seine Gedanken wollen einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen und das Geschnarche aus den Zimmern nebenan hilft nicht gerade beim Einschlafen.  
Also sucht er das Wohnzimmer nach Alkohol ab. Nach starkem Alkohol.  
Vor der Zeit mit Charles hat es damit auch immer ganz gut geklappt. In der Zeit mit Charles haben sie sich die Flasche immerhin bei einem Gespräch geteilt. Aber so alleine ...

Gedankenversunken trottet Erik mit dem Glas Whiskey in der Hand zu seinem Sessel hin und hätte sich fast auf Cloud gesetzt. Nur ein paar Krallen in seinem Hintern halten ihn davon ab. Beast, das war ja klar.

„Kusch, kusch, Hinkebein, weg da!“

Doch der verletzte Kater starrt ihn nur böse an und legt die Ohren an.  
„Mein Platz“ scheint er zu sagen, eher er den Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten legt und sich mit dieser Bewegung abwendet.  
„Was zum ...“   
Doch eher Erik sich aufregen kann, krallt sich Beast ein weiteres Mal in sein Bein und zwingt ihn somit zum Rückzug. Fassungslos lässt er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und beobachtet wie die beiden Kater seinen Platz einnehmen.  
Beast legt sich dicht an Hinkebein und leckt ihn ab, während dieser einfach nur schläft. Es ist sogar ein leises Schnurren zu hören. 

„Du kannst mich echt nicht leiden, was?“

Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdenkt, dann kann Cloud niemanden leiden. Mystique lässt er nur im äußersten Notfall an sich heran und auch Emma faucht er an, als wäre sie seine Todfeindin. Janos und Azaezel ignoriert er einfach. 

„Du bist noch unsozialer als ich, was? Immerhin lebe ich inzwischen in einer Gemeinschaft.“

Ein böser Blick von Beast und Ignoranz von dem Kleinen.

Kopfschüttelnd schüttet Erik den Whiskey hinunter und steht wieder auf. Bevor er weiter mit den Katzen redet, geht er dann doch lieber ins Bett.   
___________________________

Der folgende Tag markiert den Beginn eines langen und ausgiebigen, sowie blutigen Krieges. Des Krieges um den besten Platz.  
Cloud scheint sich dazu entschlossen zu haben den Sessel nicht mehr frei zu machen, außer wenn er fressen muss. Wann der Kater überhaupt auf das Katzenklo geht, ist keinem ganz klar. Wahrscheinlich wenn alle außer Haus sind.

Erik aber möchte seinen Sessel mit Sicherheit nicht an einen Kater abgeben und so versucht er es erst mit Runterschmeißen, was mit Krallen und Zähnen in seinen Händen resultiert. Dann kommt er tatsächlich mit Leckereien, die gekonnt ignoriert werden. Lärm bringt nicht nur die Tiere, sondern auch seine Mitbewohner gegen ihn auf, wohingegen sein Auftrag an Mystique, die Viecher von da zu entfernen, ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick einbringt. Sie versucht es trotzdem und kann wenigstens Beast wegnehmen, doch Cloud malträtiert ihre Hand so extrem, dass sie laut fluchend zurück springt. Fast vorwurfsvoll scheint er sie anzugucken, ganz so als hätte sie ihn verletzt und nicht er sie.  
„Böser Kater!“, schimpft sie ihn, doch das scheint ihn kein bisschen zu jucken.

Geschlagen lässt sich Erik auf dem Sofa nieder. Sie waren viel draußen und er ist müde. Es reicht jetzt.  
Soll der Kater doch den Sessel haben, der wahre Chef ist immer noch er, Magneto.

__________________

Der wahre Chef ist immer noch er? Ha, falsch gedacht!

Erik hat das Gefühl, als würden alle, ausnahmslos alle nur das tun, was Cloud will. Sie machen einen großen Bogen um ihn, wenn er schläft und wenn er wach ist, geben ihm sofort Futter wenn er vor dem leeren Napf steht und putzen das Katzenklo wenn er es auch nur einmal kritisch betrachtet. Scheint er den Platz wechseln zu wollen, heben sie ihn hoch und tragen ihn, bis er sie mit ihren Krallen zum Anhalten zwingt.   
Dabei bekommen sie von ihm nichts!  
Beast lässt sich ja immerhin noch streicheln, aber Cloud verhält sich so arrogant wie ein Adeliger. Nein, er verhält sich so, als wäre er ein Gott. Und nicht einmal bei Magneto springen seine Anhänger so.

„Emma? Was wird das hier?“

Sie scheint die einzige zu sein, die noch ein bisschen Verstand besitzt.  
Doch auch sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, Magneto. Ich würde sagen er hat uns komplett unter Kontrolle.“  
„Na wunderbar.“

__________________

Erik und Mystique gehen am Nachmittag aus, um Essen einzukaufen und ein paar Informationen bei der Polizei bezüglich möglicher Mutanten einzuholen. Mit Mystique ist das so einfach, dass es beinahe lächerlich ist. Leider ist diese Aktion kaum von Erfolg gekrönt, was beide umso mehr frustriert.

„Kann es wirklich sein, dass es nur so wenige Mutanten gibt? Oder halten sie sich alle so versteckt?

Erik zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Was es auch ist, sie müssen immer weiter suchen.

„Oder Charles ist uns zuvor gekommen.“

Es ist das erste Mal seit langem, dass Raven den Namen ihres Bruder ausspricht. Sie scheint unsicher zu sein, so wie sie seinem Blick gerade ausweicht. Er antwortet einfach nicht. Was soll er schon sagen?

Erst als sie im Laden stehen, bricht er das Schweigen.

„Wie viel Budget haben wir?“  
„Viel.“  
„Was? Hast du nicht letztens gesagt, dass unsere Mittel bald aufgebraucht sind?“  
„Da hatte ich noch nicht geguckt, ob ich meine Kreditkarte noch benutzen kann.“  
„Was?“

Wieder guckt sie zur Seite, weicht ihm aus.

„Sie wurde nicht gesperrt. Das heißt ich habe auf alle meine ehemaligen Konten Zugriff. Und da ist eine Menge drauf.“

Warum? Warum hat Charles nicht ihre Konten gesperrt, sobald sie ihn verlassen hat? Hat er nicht daran gedacht? Nein, Charles würde daran denken, so viel ist sicher.  
Wut kocht in Erik hoch. Charles’ universelle Liebe und Fürsorge bringt ihn doch tatsächlich dazu seine Schwester, die ihn zurückgelassen hat, finanziell zu unterstützen? Dieses Gefühl, dass sie erst entzweit hat, lässt ihn jetzt für sie sorgen?

Erik spürt wie das Metall um sie herum vor Erwartung in seinem unsichtbaren Griff zittert und atmet tief durch. Hier einen Anfall zu bekommen, wäre mit Sicherheit nicht von Vorteil.

„Wir müssen trotzdem sparen und sehen, wie wir eigene Mittel bekommen. Wir können uns nicht ewig von Almosen abhängig machen.“

Raven schluckt laut, der Schmerz ist in ihrem hübschen Gesicht deutlich zu lesen. Aber sie sagt nichts, lässt alles offen. 

Erik dagegen stampft durch den Laden, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Vielleicht ist er das auch, er hat so ein komisches Gefühl in der Brust.   
Was, wenn Charles tatsächlich in der Stadt ist und alle Mutanten bereits rekrutiert hat, die hier sind? Was, wenn Charles ihnen folgt?

Wie ein Donner stürmt er in ihre Wohnung und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Inklusive die der Kater.

„Wir ziehen weiter!“

„Was? Aber warum?“

„Hier gibt es nichts zu holen. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir verfolgt werden. Mystique hat entdeckt, dass ihre Konten noch nicht gesperrt wurden, also haben wir genügend Geld. Aber wir dürfen keine Spuren hinterlassen, also müssen wir weiter!“

Egal, ob das jetzt logisch klang, oder nicht, er hat seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Und es wagt auch niemand ihm zu widersprechen.

______________

Die beiden Kater ziehen mit ihnen um in die nächste Stadt.  
Ein Blick von Mystique hat gereicht und Widerworte sind nutzlos. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er den Rest seiner Mannschaft gegen sich aufhetzen würde, wenn er die armen Tiere zurücklassen würde.  
Erik zweifelt immer mehr an sich und seinen Plänen.

Wo soll das noch hinführen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen =) Konstruktive Kritik nehme ich gerne an, genauso wie Lobeshymnen. Todesdrohungen werden ungelesen in den Abfall geworfen ;P  
> Spaß beiseite *hust* Ich hoffe dass ich es schaffe die nächsten Kapitel etwas schneller zu posten, aber da muss ich eben mal sehen inwiefern sich das Schreiben mit dem Unistress verträgt.  
> Euch allen jetzt noch einen schönen Tag ^^


	3. Kapitel 3

3.

Kater sein ist doof, ganz ehrlich.  
Gut, es hat auch seine Vorteile, immerhin wird man gefüttert und gepflegt und wenn man wollen würde, so wie Hank, dann würde man auch gestreichelt werden.   
Aber Charles will nicht gestreichelt werden und er will mit Sicherheit nicht Cloud genannt werden!  
Ehrlich, der Name ist so typisch Tier, das es schon peinlich ist. Vor allem für ihn, einen erwachsenen Mann. Dann doch lieber Professor X.

Eriks Miene, als er den Namen gehört hat, hat ihn schon fast wieder sympathisch gemacht, aber eben nur fast. Denn auch weiterhin kocht die Wut in Charles hoch sobald er diesen Mann sieht. Bei Raven ebenso, aber verspürt er auch die Trauer und Enttäuschung, dass er selber als Bruder versagt hat.  
Erik hat er immer für einen Freund gehalten, meinte ihn zu kennen, aber wie es scheint, hat er sich nur selber getäuscht.

Und jetzt, jetzt ist er seine Katze und von ihm abhängig!

Gut, prinzipiell hat Erik nicht viel zu sagen, wenn es um ihn und Hank geht und da dieser ihn beschützt, wird er auch nicht in seine Nähe kommen können. Trotzdem hat er das Sagen und beeinflusst seine Anhänger. Ihm die Krallen in den Arm zu jagen bringt wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Genugtuung.

Es tut auch gut ihm den Platz streitig zu machen und ihn mit Fauchen zu irritieren. So sehr ihm seine Gefolgschaft auch glaubt und vertraut, so sehr misstrauen sie ihm wenn es um die Kater geht. Sie werden ihn wohl nie deswegen verlassen, aber es ist schön ein bisschen Zwietracht in die Bruderschaft zu sähen.

Charles geht Raven aus dem Weg. Also gehen ist gut gesagt, er ignoriert sie weitesgehend im Liegen und Sitzen. Emma hasst er abgrundtief, so sehr Charles eben im Stande ist zu hassen, denn sie war zum Einen immer noch die Verbündete von Shaw und zum Anderen ist sie sein Ersatz an Eriks Seite. Es ist ihm, als wäre es seinem ehemaligen Freund so leicht gefallen sie auszutauschen, als würde er einfach nur die Hemden wechseln. Wobei Charles nun wirklich nicht über Eriks Stil nachdenken will. Immerhin trägt er dieses furchtbare Cape nicht andauernd in der Wohnung. Das müsste Charles, oder wahlweise Hank ihm dann leider auseinander reißen.

„Professor? Ihr Blick ist zum Fürchten. Wen soll ich beißen?“

Hach, Charles liebt Hank. Also auf eine nicht-körperliche, geistige Art und Weise.

„Niemand, Hank. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Mir fällt aber sicher noch ein guter Grund ein.“

„Solange es nicht Raven ist, ist mir das egal.“

„Keine Sorge, ich möchte ihr nichts tun.“

Beinahe so etwas wie zufrieden liegen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa auf ein paar Kissen, die Pfoten von sich gestreckt. Hank fängt nach der kurzen Unterbrechung gleich wieder das Schnurren an, denn er wird von Janos gestreichelt, der die Kater weiterhin mit glänzenden Augen ansieht.  
Charles ist sich sicher, dass er den Kerl auf seine Seite hätte ziehen können, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte. Aber stattdessen darf er sich jetzt von ihm versorgen lassen. Wenigstens macht Janos das mit Spaß, im Gegensatz zu Erik.

Dieser steht gerade wild gestikulierend mit Raven in der Küche. Scheinbar geht es mal wieder um die Mittel. Ja, so eine Bruderschaft zum Kampf gegen die Menschen kostet eben Geld. Menschliches Geld.  
Charles erinnert sich wieder daran, wie Erik in die Wohnung gestürmt kam, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Ravens Konten nicht gesperrt worden waren.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Charles das tatsächlich anfangs vergessen. Er lag schließlich im Krankenhaus, gelähmt und geschockt. Er hat alles automatisch gemacht. Automatisch gesprochen, automatisch gegessen und geschlafen, sich bewegt. Niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft und selbst Hank, Alex und Sean waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich die Lethargie des Professors nur einbilden.

Charles wusste, dass sie ihn brauchen, also hat er sich alle Mühe gegeben der Alte zu werden, aber das war unmöglich. Er schaffte es zwar seinen Optimismus und sein Vertrauen in die Menschen wieder aufzubauen, aber es würde nie wieder so grenzenlos und hoffnungsvoll sein wie zuvor.  
Andererseits war er gar nicht von den Menschen so schmerzvoll verraten und überrascht worden, sondern von den Mutanten, seiner eigenen Art. Nur ein einziges Mal ließ er jemanden so nahe an sich heran und dann passierte dieser Mist. Nein, Charles wird wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er die Geschehnisse verarbeitet hat.

Auf alle Fälle hatte er nicht daran gedacht, irgendwelche Konten zu sperren und als er endlich aus seiner Lethargie erwacht war und es ihm in den Sinn kam, seiner Schwester die Mittel zu verweigern, da wollte er es nicht einmal. Es war ihr Geld und er hatte kein Recht dazu, es ihr wegzunehmen. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte er auch ein bisschen für sie sorgen, ihr auf diese Art vielleicht sagen, dass er sie immer noch liebte.

War wahrscheinlich vergebene Liebesmüh, denkt er sich jetzt, aber was soll es. Immerhin hat es Erik einen Schrecken eingejagt diese Tatsache zu erfahren und das war es wert. Dass er auch noch paranoid geworden ist und Charles verdächtigt sie zu verfolgen, hätte er zwar nicht gedacht, aber andererseits enthält seine Vermutung ja sogar einen Funken Wahrheit.

Wieder muss Charles grinsen und zieht dabei seine Lefzen über die spitzen Eckzähne. Und ja, vielleicht wirkt es ein klein wenig furchteinflößend, aber er findet, dass er das Recht hat sauer zu sein und ein einziges Mal nicht der Gute zu sein.

Also faucht er Janos einfach mal aus Prinzip an und rollt sich so gut es geht ein.

„Beiß jeden, der versucht mich anzufassen!“

„Mit Vergnügen.“

_____________________

Charles mag Tierärzte nicht.  
Die Warteräume sind komplett überfüllt und stinken, vor allem nach Hund und Kaninchen. Man selber sitzt in einem kleinen, finsteren Käfig und darf darauf warten, dass man von groben Händen auf einen Seziertisch oder so, gepresst wird und einem dann noch ein Thermometer in den Hintern geschoben wird. Wer wundert sich da denn noch, dass er sich wehrt? Und dabei kann er sich ja nicht einmal groß bewegen.

Immerhin wird Charles diesmal das Korsett abgenommen und von dem was der Arzt zu Raven sagt, kann er heraushören, dass er es wohl bald nicht mehr braucht. Das aber wiederum heißt, dass er das verdammte Teil wieder angezogen bekommt und weiterhin tragen muss. Na klasse!

Trotzdem kann Charles sich nicht komplett gegen den Funken Hoffnung wehren, der in ihm entsteht. Denn so wie es aussieht wird er gesund. Er ist ja schon froh, dass er seine Beine wieder spüren kann, aber allein die Vorstellung wieder alleine laufen zu können, ob jetzt auf zwei Beinen oder auf vieren, löst ein überwältigendes Gefühl in ihm aus. Beinahe ist er der Mutantin Myria dankbar für das, was sie getan hat.  
Aber nur beinahe, denn so wirklich hat er ihre Tat noch nicht durchschaut. Will sie, dass Erik und Charles sich wieder vertragen? Oder will sie Charles einfach loswerden? Wie auch immer, das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Lösung, deren Ausgang noch niemand erahnen kann.

Auf alle Fälle haben Hank und Charles sich dazu entschlossen abzuwarten bis es Charles besser geht. Erst dann wollen sie die Mission „Zurückverwandlung“ in Angriff nehmen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie bis dahin auch von dem Rest ihrer Gruppe gefunden.

Obwohl auch Sean und Alex losgezogen sind, um Mutanten zu suchen, werden sie doch bald merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie haben sich versprochen, dass sie sich in jeder neuen Stadt melden, mindestens einmal pro Woche und bei einer möglichen Gefahr sofort. Nur dass sie keine Chance hatten sich noch einmal zu melden, ehe sie verwandelt wurden.

Da sie nun bereits seit zwei Wochen bei der Bruderschaft sind, sollte den Jungs langsam klar sein, dass etwas passiert ist.   
Glücklicher- oder unglücklicherweise hat Charles das Gedächtnis von Moira inzwischen längst gelöscht. Hätte er es nicht getan, so hätte man sie vielleicht schneller finden können. Andererseits hätte das einen riesigen Aufstand gegeben und Charles will nicht noch mehr Öl in das Feuer schütten, als das es nicht sowieso von allen Seiten passiert.

Jedenfalls sind sie auf sich gestellt und deshalb wird eine Rettungsaktion sowieso weitaus länger dauern, als gedacht. Da sie nicht ihre übliche Gestalt besitzen, wird sie das nur noch mehr Zeit kosten.

Mit einem letzten Fauchen verabschiedet Charles sich von dem Tierarzt, eher er, zugegebenermaßen sanft, in den Korb zurück bugsiert wird. Auf dem Rückweg ist er zu beschäftigt sich die Menschen um sie herum anzugucken um sich weiter zu beschweren und Raven lobt ihn mit ihrer Kinderstimme für das wunderbare Verhalten.  
Vielleicht hätte er ihr in ihrer Kindheit doch ein Haustier kaufen sollen. Oder aber mehr mit ihr kuscheln, wer weiß das schon?

„Na braves Miezekätzchen. So ists fein, ganz fein. Ja, wer läuft denn da? Ganz viele interessante Menschen, nicht wahr, Wölkchen?“

Woah! Na dann bitte doch lieber „Cloud“, das klingt nicht ganz so extrem nach einem Pudding, aber wirklich.

Fauchen scheint Raven aber nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken. Ob er die Karte schon ausgespielt hat durch diese dauernde Benutzung? Oder aber sie verbringt zu viel Zeit mit Erik.  
Wahrscheinlich beides.

________________

So langsam traut Emma sich auch an sie heran.   
Mit misstrauischer Miene beobachtet Charles, wie ihre Hand sich ihm nähert, kurz zögert und dann immer größer wird.  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch zieht sie ihre Hand schnell zurück und Charles wundert sich, denn noch hat er seine Krallen nicht erhoben. Aber dann taucht Hank auf seiner Seite auf und blickt die Frau mit aufgestelltem Fell an, als wäre sie ein Hund, oder so.

Ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen breitet sich auf Charles Katzenmiene aus und es muss gruselig aussehen, denn Emma blickt ihn nur mit großen Augen leicht ungläubig an, ehe sie den Rückzug antritt.

„Manchmal wüsste ich wirklich gerne, was so in euren Köpfen vorgeht.“, murmelt sie vor sich hin.

„Versuch es erst gar nicht.“, ertönt Eriks Stimme aus dem Flur, „Ihr ganzes Verhalten macht keinen Sinn, also werden ihre Gedanken auch keine machen.“

Wenn du nur wüsstest, denkt Charles sich, aber er bleibt still, sein Blick weiterhin fest auf Emma gerichtet, welche leicht irritiert ist.

„Ist schon okay, ich tu dir nichts, versprochen.“

„Du hast bereits zu viel getan!“, flucht Charles. Gut, er versucht es, aber alles was dabei herauskommt ist ein Fauchen und ein kurzes „Meow!“  
Genervt dreht er sich weg.

____________

Charles weiß, dass er sich verändert hat und dass er Gefühlen, die er sonst immer unterdrückt hat, als Kater freien Lauf lässt. Jedenfalls mehr als zuvor, aber das ist unwichtig.  
Hank ist hin und wieder leicht erschrocken, wenn aus Charles die Wut und der Sarkasmus hervorbricht. Auch er ist ein kleines bisschen zynischer geworden, vielleicht auch selbstsicherer. Und vielleicht gefällt ihm die Rolle als Kater auch ein wenig, denn es ist das erste Mal, dass ihn niemand komisch anguckt, dafür dass er Fell hat. Nein, stattdessen wird sein blau-schwarzes Fell tatsächlich bewundert und liebend gerne angefasst. Vielleicht genießt er es sogar.

Charles ist immer noch der Gute, will immer noch Frieden und empfindet Krieg zwischen zwei Arten auch weiterhin nicht als Lösung. Genauso wenig wie er das Ausnutzen der eigenen Fähigkeiten oder ihr leugnen als den einen Weg anerkennt. Aber er weiß, und das ist das Schlimme, dass diese abstrusen Ideen für manche genau die richtige Lösung sind. Und das furchtbare daran ist, dass er diese Mutanten einmal geschätzt hat, manche sogar geliebt.

Aber das ist ja jetzt vorbei, denkt er sich. Oder redet es sich ein, wer weiß das schon?

_____________

Charles weiß wie Eriks Blut schmeckt.

Nicht, dass er auf diese Erfahrung besonders erpicht gewesen wäre, aber man soll ja mitnehmen, was man kriegt. Vor allem, wenn man vom Sofa vertrieben werden soll muss man sich wehren. Das ist doch verständlich, oder?

Fluchend zieht Erik die Hand zurück und starrt Charles wütend an.  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? So ein Krüppel und dann so eine Kraft, das ist unglaublich!“

Ein Kloß setzt sich in Charles Hals fest, als Erik ihn beschimpft. Krüppel? Ja, das ist er und der Fakt, dass Erik das nicht einmal weiß, versetzt ihm einen mentalen Tiefschlag.  
Er möchte Erik beschimpfen, ihm noch einmal die Krallen in den Arm schlagen, aber er kann sich einfach nicht bewegen, ist an den Platz gefesselt, an dem er abgelegt wurde.

Stattdessen muss er also zusehen, wie Erik wie ein Teufel auf ihn zu läuft, langsam und gefährlich.  
Doch gerade als er vor ihm steht, um einen weiteren Angriff zu starten, da klingelt es an der Tür.

Sowohl Erik als auch Charles erstarren, denn es wird niemand erwartet und es ist sicher niemand der Bruderschaft, denn die Tür kann mit einer Zahlenkombination geöffnet werden.

„Wir setzen unsere kleine Diskussion später fort.“, flüstert Erik Charles zu, der natürlich nicht allzu erpicht auf das „später“ ist, aber soll er es doch nur versuchen!

Augenscheinlich entspannt geht Erik zur Eingangstür und öffnet nach kurzem Zögern. Nach einem Moment Stille erklingt seine Stimme, spiegelt Überraschung wieder.

„Ms. Cee? Was machen Sie hier?“

Charles Herz macht einen Sprung, als hätte man es getreten. Myria Cee? Die Myria Cee, die sie verwandelt hat? Was macht sie hier?

Am liebsten würde er aufspringen und sie in die Mangel nehmen, aber beide Tätigkeiten bilden keine Option, als ruft er mit einem lauten aber kläglich klingenden „Meeeeeow“ nach Hank.

Dieser kommt im nächsten Augenblick angerannt, ahnt dass etwas passiert ist und gerade erinnert er Charles an einen Prinzen aus einem Märchen. Mit etwas mehr Charakter und ohne romantische Gefühle, aber bereit alles zu tun, um die holde Maid, in diesem Fall er selber, zu retten.

„Sie haben Katzen?“, erklingt es von der Tür her und Charles möchte nichts anderes, als sie zu zwingen ihr Geheimnis zu verraten und sie zurück zu verwandeln.

„Ja, und?“

„Ich liebe Katzen.“

„Was interessiert es mich überhaupt, ob Sie die Viecher mögen oder nicht?“

„Nichts. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Smalltalk halten.“

„Wie nett. Was wollen Sie hier? Sie haben uns unmissverständlich gesagt, dass Sie mit so einer Organisation wie unserer nichts zu tun haben wollen.“

Hank steht im Flur, den Blick starr auf den Eingang gerichtet. Ebenso wie Charles weiß er scheinbar nicht, was er machen soll. Angreifen, oder fliehen?

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.“

Was? Charles miaut vor lauter Frust. Was plant diese Frau?

„Also wollen Sie bei uns mitmachen?“

„Nicht ganz. Ich möchte weder Ihnen noch Professor Xavier folgen, aber ich würde mich anbieten zwischen Ihnen zu vermitteln.“

Charles ist sicher nicht der Einzige, der irritiert ist. Wieso will diese Frau zwischen ihnen vermitteln? Macht sie sich etwa langsam Sorgen, was mit ihm und Hank passiert sein könnte? Oder aber will sie einfach nur einen tieferen Einblick gewinnen?  
Beast springt zu Charles auf das Sofa, sein schneller Herzschlag wie ein Trommelwirbel in die geschockte Stille hinein.

„Was sollen wir machen?“  
Große, blaue Augen starren Charles an.  
„Abwarten.“, ist alles, was dieser erwidern kann.

Gespannt starren sie auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bietet.

„Sie wollen zwischen uns vermitteln? Wie kommen Sie auf so einen Unsinn? Zwischen mir und Charles gibt es nichts zu vermitteln.“

Was ist das für ein stechender Schmerz, der durch Charles fährt? Wut breitet sich in ihm aus, ebenso eine Trauer, die er selber nicht ganz verstehen kann. Sie waren sich so nah und dann sagt Erik diese Distanz, die er aufgebaut hat, wäre unüberwindbar? Na wunderbar!  
Ein Fauchen bahnt sich den Weg nach draußen, doch er kann es gerade noch so aufhalten.

„Bei allem, was ich von Ihnen und ihm erfahren habe, würde Ihnen ein wenig Vermittlung ganz gut tun.“  
Myria Cee redet, als wäre sie eine Mutter, die ihre Kinder rügt: „Seid brav und streitet euch nicht.“

„Moment!“  
Eriks Stimme hört sich hoch an, kaum noch unter Kontrolle.  
„Sie wollen damit andeuten, dass Sie Charles getroffen haben?“

„Natürlich habe ich das. Er hat mich kurz nach Ihnen gefunden und versucht mich zu rekrutieren. Sie sollten aufpassen, denn seine Argumente sind gut. Vor allem die gegen Sie.“

Ein Schnauben entkommt Erik und Charles gleichzeitig, doch der Kater ignoriert das gekonnt. Wenn er solche wunderbaren Argumente hat, warum hat sie sie dann in Kater verwandelt?

„Charles hängt seinen Idealen hinterher und ist blind gegenüber der Realität.“  
Charles möchte seinen Krallen in irgendwas schlagen. Am Besten in Eriks Arm. Oder dorthin, wo es noch viel mehr weh tut.  
„Aber viel wichtiger als das, er ist in der Nähe?“  
Man kann Myrias Grinsen beinahe bis in das Wohnzimmer sehen. Hören auf alle Fälle.  
„Oh ja, er ist Ihnen sehr nahe, glaube ich.“

Stille.  
Schlucken.  
Stille.

Und dann ein Räuspern.

„Vielen Dank für die Information. Aber ich denke wir brauchen Sie nicht weiter. Denn egal wie nah Charles ist, wir werden nie wieder einer Meinung sein, oder gar zusammenarbeiten.“

Man hört ein längeres Rascheln, wahrscheinlich durchsucht sie ihre Handtasche.

„Hier meine Telefonnummer. Falls Sie doch mal mit dem Professor reden wollen, dann melden Sie sich am besten über diese.“

„Hm.“

Es scheint als wäre Eriks Artikulationsfähigkeit stark eingeschränkt.

„Auf Wiedersehen.“

„Hm.“

Während sie das Zuschlagen einer Tür und Schritte vernehmen, fragt Charles sich, warum Erik eigentlich nicht gefragt hat, wie sie die Bruderschaft gefunden hat. Oder aber versucht hat sie doch zu überzeugen dazu bleiben und an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Aber wie es scheint, waren momentan andere Aspekte in ihrer Nachricht weitaus wichtiger.

Mit einem abwesenden Blick kommt Erik zurück, den Zettel mit ihrer Adresse immer noch in den Händen.  
Hank und Charles machen ihm sogar Platz, als er sich auf das Sofa fallen lässt. Wobei Charles eher wegrobbt, als geht, aber das scheint den Mann nicht zu interessieren. 

„Charles ist hier.“

Wie ein Mantra wiederholt Erik diesen Satz immer wieder leise, scheint sich kaum seiner Umwelt bewusst zu sein.   
Fasziniert beobachten ihn die beiden Kater, nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und doch komplett vergessen.

Mit einem Mal schreit Erik los, Hank und Charles zucken zusammen und starren hoch in Eriks Gesicht.

„Raven! Komm her, Raven!“  
Kurze Zeit später erscheint Mystique verwirrt im Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso nennst du mich Raven? Wir haben doch die alten Namen abgelegt.“  
Doch Erik, Erik ignoriert ihre Worte total.

„Charles ist da! Er muss hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Wahrscheinlich beobachtet er uns schon die ganze Zeit.“

Auf Ravens verwirrte Miene hin erklärt Erik erst einmal, was passiert ist. Sie sieht in ungläubig an.

„Ob er uns wohl folgt?“

Ein Schnurren ertönt, das eigentlich ein Lachen sein sollte. Sie wissen ja gar nicht wie nahe Charles ihnen tatsächlich schon ist.  
Ob Janos peinlich berührt wäre, wenn er wüsste, wen er nächtelang in sein Bett gelassen hat?

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Charles uns folgen würde. Aber wenn er selber Mutanten rekrutiert, dann kann es gut sein, dass er auch diese Route gewählt hat.“, kommt es scheinbar vernünftig von Mystique.

„Wie auch immer!“  
Erik stellt sich abrupt hin.  
„Wie es scheint müssen wir wohl ein weiteres Mal die Stadt wechseln, was? Ich möchte Charles sicher nicht im Nacken sitzen haben.“

„Aber ...“  
„Nein, Mystique. Du hast dich auch von Charles abgewandt. Meinst du wirklich, er wird sich freuen, wenn ihr euch wiederseht?“

Raven weiß das und doch scheint es sie zu schmerzen. Dabei hat sie sich selber dazu entschieden wegzugehen. Und genau dieser Gedanke wirbelt durch Charles’ Kopf wie ein Ohrwurm.  
Sie darf nicht traurig sein, denn sie hat sich selber für dieses Leben entschieden, hat ihn zurückgelassen. Ja, er hat sie dazu gedrängt, aber nur weil er dachte, dass es das Richtige für sie wäre. Und vielleicht auch weil er gehofft hat, dass sie doch bei ihm bleibt.

„Nein, aber wir können nicht ewig davon laufen.“

Eriks Blick ist zum Fürchten, so voller Anklagen und Wut.

„Wir laufen nicht weg, wir gehen nur dem Gegner aus dem Weg.“

„Und was ist, wenn er uns gar nicht verfolgt, sondern nur zufällig in der Gegend ist?“

„Das ist egal. So wie die Dinge stehen möchte ich ihm wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen.“

„Es würde wohl eher ein Kriechen werden.“, maunzt Charles trocken. Still denkt er sich: „Dass Erik mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kann, ist verständlich, aber ich hätte es trotzdem nicht erwartet.“

„Also umziehen?“  
Raven seufzt ergeben.  
„Umziehen.“, stimmt Erik zu, „Aber diesmal so weit weg wie möglich.“

Groovy, das klingt nach einem weiteren Umzug in kleinen Kisten mit noch kleineren Luftschlitzen.  
Sie haben aber auch ein Glück!

Ob Myria noch einmal wiederkommt? Was hat sie überhaupt geplant, wenn er doch hier ist und nicht in menschlicher Form Kilometer weit entfernt. 

Leider sieht es so aus, als müssten sie wohl abwarten. Hilflos sieht Hank ihn an, doch Charles kann nur mit den Schultern zucken, so weit das möglich ist.  
„Abwarten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen und die positiven Kommentare ;)  
> Leider lässt die Uni mir momentan doch sehr wenig Zeit zum Schreiben, aber ich werde mich weiterhin bemügen.  
> Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen ^^


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Der Umzug war das reinste Chaos.

Gut, für die Anzahl der Mitbewohner und Gegenstände verlief die Aktion wohl recht ruhig, aber sie sollte ja auch geheim sein und wenn nun einmal dank Angel aus Versehen ein paar Sachen in Flammen aufgehen, dann erregt das doch Aufmerksamkeit.

Charles und Hank haben sich die meiste Zeit in irgendeine Ecke versteckt, am liebsten unter Ravens Bett. Nach gewissen Zeitabständen brach regelmäßig Panik aus, dass sie sicher durch die offene Tür gelaufen wären, was unterschiedlich aufgenommen wurde von den Mutanten.   
Raven war in Panik, Janos traurig, Emma was auch immer, Angel ebenfalls panisch und Erik genervt.

Als sie schlussendlich entdeckt wurden, wurde einfach kurzerhand Ravens Zimmer so lange abgeschlossen, bis auch ihre Sachen ausgeräumt werden mussten.   
Und dann, dann kamen die Kisten. Wunderbare Plastikschachteln mit kleinen Luftschlitzen, die ihnen beiden immer das Gefühl vermittelten lebendig begraben worden zu sein. Sie wussten ja, dass dem nicht so war, aber die Vernunft ist schließlich nicht immer der Sieger.

Aber schlussendlich ist alles vorbei.  
Sie haben ein neues Zuhause.

Erik und Emma hatten beschlossen, dass sie einen Heimatsitz bräuchten, ein großes Geheimversteck, eine Basis. Von dort aus sollte alles geleitet werden, alles beschlossen werden.

Im Gegensatz zum Anwesen der Xaviers ist es jedoch kein altehrwürdiges Haus, sondern eine Lagerhalle irgendwo in einem verlassenen Gebiet. Da ist es auch kein Wunder, dass der Umzug so umständlich war, denn sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft diese Halle zu so etwas wie einer Wohnung umzubauen, in denen alle wenigstens etwas Platz haben und die doch ausreichend ausgerüstet ist, um Eindringlinge abzuwehren.  
Es mag nicht optimal sein, aber es ist das beste, was sie sich leisten können.

Die Umgewöhnung verläuft auch für Charles und Hank schnell. Charles ärgert sich nur darüber, dass sie jetzt noch schlechtere Chancen auf Rettung haben, als es zuvor der Fall war. Aber sollte er wieder laufen können, dann könnten sie das alles auch zu Fuß, oder Pfote, erledigen und jeder würde denken, dass ja nur zwei Kater weggelaufen wären.

Aber noch ist das nicht möglich, selbst wenn Charles sich mit der Zeit schon immer besser bewegen kann.  
Es ist drei Wochen her seit Myrias Besuch und sie haben bisher noch nichts neues von ihr gehört. Was sie auch plant, sie lässt sich Zeit damit.

Erik scheint ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er ist inzwischen noch vorsichtiger als sowieso schon. Alles muss doppelt und dreifach abgeschlossen sein, das Kampftraining beginnt sofort nach dem Einzug und ähnelt mehr militärischem Drill, als einer Gemeinschaft.  
Und trotzdem sind sie es irgendwie, die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft: eine Gemeinschaft.

Auf ihre eigene, oft etwas schroffe Art und Weise sind sie füreinander da und das scheint zu genügen. Nur Raven war anfangs eher irritiert von dem distanzierten Verhalten der anderen, kannte sie doch bisher hauptsächlich Charles fürsorgliche Art.

Jetzt gibt es keine Vorlesestunden mehr, kein auf-der-Couch-kuscheln oder Sorgen um das emotionale Wohlergehen. Jetzt gibt es Kläpse auf die Schulter, skeptische Blicke und ja, von Erik doch hin und wieder die Frage, ob alles okay wäre. Aber daran wird sie sich schon gewöhnen.

„Arme Kinder.“, denkt Charles sich, auch wenn Emma und Azaezel mit Sicherheit älter als er selber sind. Aber sie kommen ihm wie ausgesetzt Hunde vor, die sich gegenseitig die Wunden lecken und doch zu viel Angst haben, als dass sie sich vertrauen würden.  
„Uh, Hunde.“  
Der Gedanke behagt ihm gar nicht.

Ihm behagt allgemein der Gedanke an etwas, das ihm in seiner momentanen Form Schaden zufügen könnte, nicht. Hunde, Menschen, Erik und anderes katzenfeindliches Getier.  
Immerhin kann er inzwischen so was wie Gehen, auch wenn nur sehr langsam und vorsichtig. Aber es reicht, um von einem Platz zum nächsten zu gelangen, ohne getragen werden zu müssen, und um beispielsweise Emma um die Beine zu streichen und haufenweise schwarzes Fell auf ihrer weißen Kleidung zu hinterlassen.

Sowieso, es scheint Haarsaison zu sein, denn er und Hank verlieren, egal wo sie stehen und liegen, Unmengen an Fell. Sie wehen durch die Luft, bleiben an allem hängen und dabei kann Charles nicht einmal etwas dafür. Hank auch nicht, aber bei einem Namen wie „Beast“ erwartet man es beinahe schon.

Glücklicherweise scheint Emma doch eine geheime Katzenfreundin zu sein, denn sie lässt Charles gewähren und versucht sogar manchmal ihn zu streicheln. Aber Streicheln, das lässt er wirklich noch nicht zu.   
Noch nicht.

Es mag zwar nicht so aussehen, vor allem im Vergleich mit Hank, aber auch Charles gewöhnt sich immer mehr an das Leben und sein Dasein als Katze. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Wesen als Mensch, legt er als Kater wenig Wert auf Nähe. Vor allem was Erik angeht, so ist er doppelt so vorsichtig. Dieser Mann hat ihn schon einmal verraten und er mag zwar gutgläubig sein, aber er ist nicht naiv. Und er hat mit Sicherheit nicht vor, ein zweites Mal verraten zu werden.   
Nein, er wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, gesund werden und die Bruderschaft ausspionieren. Wenn er nebenher den Verrätern, allen voran Erik, ein paar blutige Kratzer verpassen kann, dann macht er das mit einer grimmigen Freude.

Hank versucht ihn immer wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass es gar nicht so übel ist, gekrault zu werden, denn er entscheidet wann und wo.   
„Für mich zählt auch wer das macht.“, kontert Charles, woraufhin Hank sich gleichgültig zu Raven begibt, die ihn prompt und gedankenverloren zu streicheln anfängt.

Wenn es notwendig wäre, um an Informationen zu kommen, dann würde Charles sich das ja vielleicht noch einreden lassen, aber da die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ihre Pläne in der Regel immer und überall diskutieren, ist auch das kein Grund.

Also bleibt es vorerst, wie es ist.  
Hank lässt sich kuscheln und Charles beobachtet aus der Ferne, kommandiert aus der Ferne und verteilt die Kratzer.

Je stärker und gesünder er sich jedoch fühlt, desto mehr scheint er zum Kater zu werden. Waren ihm die Gedankenströme von Katzen anfangs noch unbekannt und wie ein Nebel, so kann er sie inzwischen deuten. Das reicht im Allgemeinen, da die Gedankengänge der Katzen und Kater um ihn herum auch nicht wirklich anspruchsvoll und komplex sind.

Fressen ... hm, warm ... muss mal ... SPIELEN!! ... dämliche Menschen ...

Gut, vielleicht etwas komplexer als das, aber kein wirkliches Kunststück sie zu verstehen. Inzwischen.  
Hank ist immer noch so klar wie zuvor und die Menschen und Mutanten sind umgeben von leisen Geräuschen die keinen Sinn ergeben, höchstens die Stimmung wiedergeben.   
Das bietet Charles wenigstens einen kleinen Angelpunkt. Ohne seine vollen Fähigkeiten fühlt er sich unwohl. So wie man sich eben fühlt, wenn ein essentieller Teil von einem Selbst nicht mehr da ist. Vor allem wenn dieser Teil ein wichtiges Kommunikationshilfsmittel dargestellt hat.

Nur einmal hat Charles etwas komisches gefühlt.   
Sie waren gerade in die Lagerhalle umgezogen und die kleinen, in Emmas Fall großen Koffer waren gerade erst ausgepackt worden. Für ein paar Stunden war da eine Präsenz gewesen, die Charles nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Sie war zu weit weg gewesen, als dass er irgendwelche Gedanken oder Stimmungen hätte aufgreifen können, aber nah genug, dass er wusste, dass dieses Wesen sie wohl verfolgte. Wesen deshalb, da ihm alles greifbarer schien als bei einem Menschen oder Mutanten. Mehr wie bei einer Katze. Und gleichzeitig doch nicht.

Da er Kopfschmerzen, schlechte Laune und Schmerzen im Rücken dank dem ganzen Rumgetrage hatte, schrieb er es als eine Katze ab, welche die neuen Nachbarn beschnüffeln wollte.  
Sollte dieses Wesen eine Gefahr darstellen, so sollte Emma es doch wohl anhand seiner Gedanken bemerken, oder? 

Oder sie war gar nicht so stark, wie er gedacht hatte.   
Charles gönnt sich ein Grinsen, bevor er wieder ernst wird und konzentriert aus dem Fenster guckt.  
Warum er wieder daran denken muss?  
Es ist wieder da. Was auch immer es ist, dieses Wesen ist wieder da und streicht um ihr neues Heim herum, ohne dass es bemerkt wird. 

Kein Wunder, sind doch alle ausgeflogen, auf der Suche nach neuen Mutante, Essen oder wahlweise Kleidung. Warum Emma Erik noch nicht mit zum Stylisten geschleppt hat, ist Charles sowieso schleierhaft, auch wenn er weiß, dass er selbst besser ruhig sein sollte. Aber immerhin trägt er kein Cape in Farben, die für Männer wohl erst in sechzig Jahren modern werden, wenn überhaupt.

Auf alle Fälle ist niemand da und so kann auch niemand dieses Wesen entdecken und identifizieren. Er wüsste ja schon gerne, was es ist, das so eine nervige Präsenz besitzt, aber er muss sich wohl noch etwas gedulden. In seinem Zustand wäre es schließlich nicht gut, einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen.

Nach ein paar Stunden, die Charles in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten, wäre Hank nicht da gewesen und hätte ihn abgelenkt, verschwindet das Gefühl einfach wieder. Charles ist verwirrt. Was kann das nur sein?

Bald schon ist der Rest der Bruderschaft wieder da und bringt mit Neuigkeiten Charles auf ganz andere Gedanken:  
Erik und Emma haben einen neuen Mutanten gefunden und rekrutiert.

Er kann Dinge erhitzen, wenn er sie berührt und das bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie schmelzen oder kochen. Mit Sicherheit kann ihnen das irgendwann einmal nützlich sein.

Die nächsten zwei Tage gibt Erik seinen Leuten frei und mit einem Mal findet er sich alleine mit Cloud und Beast in dem gemeinsamen Apartment wieder.  
Vier Katzenaugen, die ihn alles andere als wohlgesonnen mustern.

„Seid brav. Ich zahle euer Fressen.“

Entgegen aller Erwartungen greifen die beiden ihn jedoch nicht direkt mit lautem Gebrüll an, was bei Cloud allerdings auch schwierig werden würde, sondern umkreisen ihn, in Beasts Fall, und beobachten ihn unentwegt. Erik versucht die Zeitung zu lesen, trainiert in ihrem kleinen Fitnessbereich, einer Ecke im Wohnzimmer und spielt gegen sich selber Schach. Aber immer ist da dieses gefühlte Stechen, ausgelöst durch die scharfen Blicke der Kater. Wollen sie ihn hinterrücks ermorden? Scheint so. Aber warum?

„Ich tu euch nichts, ihr tut mir nichts. Einverstanden?“, murmelt er vor sich hin.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang scheinen die beiden erstaunt zu sein, dann wenden sie sich ab. Endlich!

Erik schlägt die Zeitung wieder auf und lässt sie doch offen vor sich liegen. Obwohl in den letzten Wochen kein gewalttätiger Fall von Mutanten mehr vorgekommen ist, lassen die Zeitungen immer noch nicht von dem Thema ab. Stattdessen graben sie in ihren Archiven und ziehen allen möglichen Humbug hervor. Menschen, die Mutanten hätten sein können, Menschen die einfach nur verrückt waren. 

Der neuste Artikel aber handelt von einem tatsächlichen Mutanten. Eine Art lebender Gummiball, der kaum normal gehen kann, sondern nur in luftige Höhen springt. Wozu das gut sein soll wird wohl nie geklärt werden.  
Evolution eben, denkt Erik sich.

Auf alle Fälle wurde er entdeckt und jetzt fürchten sich manche Menschen davor, dass er als Dieb in hohen Stockwerken einbrechen würde und dort ihr ach so wertvolles Geld stehlen könnte.  
Natürlich wäre das eine praktische Option mit solchen Fähigkeiten, aber es ist nicht die einzige Option, die dieser junge Mann hat.  
Statt nun aber alle zu verfluchen, die ihn falsch beschuldigen, lächelt er nur lieb in die Kamera und versucht zu erklären, dass er dank seiner Mutation zwar hoch springen, nicht aber in der Luft schweben könne. Solche Einbruchversuche seien deshalb von außen genauso schwierig wie von innen zu lösen. Außerdem würde er genügend Geld beim Zirkus verdienen.

Eine ehrliche Haut. Erinnert ihn an Hank. Was der wohl gerade macht?

Erik schließt die Augen und seufzt tief. Als er sie wieder öffnet, sitzt Cloud auf der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Seine rechte Pfote, die mit ein paar weißen Flecken besprenkelt ist, tippt unablässig auf den Mutantenartikel.

„Was willst du von mir?“

Der Kater antwortet.  
Aber natürlich antwortet er nicht mit der menschlichen Sprache, sondern maunzt einfach ein paar Mal. Ob er Hunger hat? Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigt Erik, dass der Napf noch voll ist, also wird es das wohl nicht sein.

„Hast du ein Problem mit Mutanten? Dann bist du hier aber ganz falsch, Kleiner.“

Weiterhin tippt Cloud mit der rechten Pfote auf den Artikel und wirft ihm diesen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Der Kerl ist ein Idiot. Nur weil er eine logische Erklärung dafür liefert, dass er nicht stiehlt, werden die Menschen ihn nicht lieben. Im Gegenteil, sie werden ihn immer mehr hassen, nur weil sie wissen, dass er ein Mutant ist. Aber nein, stattdessen rechtfertigt er sich auch noch vor ihnen und unterhält sie im Zirkus. Ein wahrer Pazifist, nicht wahr? Ähnlich wie Charles.“

Er hat einfach nur so vor sich hin geredet und plötzlich ist er auf den verbotenen Namen gekommen. Hat ihn einfach so ausgesprochen. Nur er selbst und der Kater haben es gehört und können es bezeugen. Gut, dass diesen schwachen Moment niemand sonst mitbekommen hat. Alle anderen hüten sich den Namen „Charles Xavier“ in den Mund zu nehmen. Vielleicht haben sie Angst, dass alles Metall der Welt sich in diesem Fall miteinander zu einem riesigen Hammer verbinden würde und vielleicht haben sie damit sogar recht. Erik weiß nur nicht, was er mit diesem Hammer zuerst einschlagen würde. Seinen eigenen Schädel oder Charles’?

Erik ist ins Stocken geraten, hat sich an dem Namen seines Feindes aufgehängt. Peinlich, peinlich.  
Selbst wenn ihm nur ein Kater zugehört hat, aber das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Sonst ist seine Selbstbeherrschung doch auch so gut, oder etwa nicht?

Cloud starrt ihn an. Wenn das überhaupt geht, dann sogar noch intensiver als zuvor. Soll Erik weitersprechen?

„Du kennst Charles nicht, aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob er noch lebt, oder nicht und was überhaupt aus ihm geworden ist. Aber sollte er noch leben, dann wird er mich hassen wie die Pest, das wette ich!“

Cloud legt den Kopf schief und legt sich auf die Zeitung, den Blick jedoch nicht lösend.

„Wobei, wahrscheinlich würde er mich gar nicht hassen, denn solche Gefühle sind ihm fremd. Ob ich ihm gleichgültig wäre? Vielleicht würde er mich auch wie einen kleinen Jungen schelten oder Mitleid mit mir haben. Und deshalb könnte ich ihm niemals wieder in die Augen sehen, denn ganz besonders von ihm will ich kein Mitleid!“

Erik hat sich in Rage geredet, kann nicht von diesen stahlblauen Katzenaugen wegsehen und fühlt sich doch so gut weil er endlich seine geheimen Gedanken ausgesprochen hat. Aber da ist noch viel mehr und es ist ihm, als wäre ein Staudamm am Bröckeln.

Aufmerksam betrachtet er Cloud, der sich inzwischen in voller Länge auf die Zeitung gelegt hat. Dieser Kater kann ihn offensichtlich nicht leiden und kann demnach überhaupt kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Und genau das braucht er momentan. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie Haustiere bekommen haben. Vielleicht wird er auch einfach nur wahnsinnig, aber das Risiko besteht bereits seit seiner Kindheit, also was soll’s.

„Soll ich dir von Charles erzählen?“

Cloud leckt sich die linke Pfote und fährt mit dieser über sein linkes schwarz-graues Ohr. Routiniert erledigt er die Aufgabe dreimal, legt sie Pfote wieder ab und blickt abwartend zu Erik.

„Ich deute das jetzt als Zustimmung, Kleiner.“

Die Schnurrhaare richten sich auf, der Körper ist so weit aufgerichtet und gestreckt, wie es die Verletzung und das Korsett zulassen. Ja, das kann man wohl als Zustimmung deuten. Überraschenderweise steigt so etwas wie Vorfreude in Erik auf. Er lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Charles ist nicht irgendwer. Charles ist der wohl mächtigste Mutant, den es gibt. Er ...“

Türen schlagen auf, laute Stimmen erschallen aus dem Eingangsbereich. Die Horde ist zurück.   
Emmas Schuhe machen einen ungewöhnlichen Lärm auf dem Dielenboden und Mystique scheint aufgekratzt zu sein. Sind sie nicht alle getrennt losgezogen?

Erik flucht leise und bricht seine geplante Rede ab. Die Unterbrechung ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Irritiert blickt er den Kater an, der da so seelenruhig sitzt und ihn trotz den Lärms unentwegt anblickt.  
Wieso nochmal erzählt er einem Kater seine Geschichte? Ihre Geschichte? Er muss wohl einen Schlag abbekommen haben. Oder einen Sonnenstich oder so. Aber halt, nein, geht nicht, er hat ja den Helm meist auf.

„Vergiss es.“, murmelt er, bevor er ruckartig aufsteht.

Doch während er sich erhebt, ist ihm kurz, als würde der Kater ihn anzwinkern, aber wahrscheinlich hat er sich das nur eingebildet. 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen =)  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wenn ja und auch wenn nicht, konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe für das neue Kapitel -.- Ich hatte Klausurenzeit und bin wirklich nicht dazu gekommen. Dafür ist das Kapitel jetzt fertig, wenn auch noch nicht beta gelesen, aber sobald meine Beta es korrigiert hat, verbesser ich es auch nochmal ;)  
> Da ich jetzt erst einmal zur Ferienbetreuung weg bin, wird das nächste Kapitel noch bis September warten müssen, aber ich hoffe ich habe bis dahin einiges geschrieben.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß ^^

5\. 

„Ähnlich wie Charles.“

Charles, beziehungsweise Cloud ist es, als trample eine Horde Eisbären über seinen Rücken und seine verheilende Wirbelsäule. 

In den ganzen letzten Wochen hat er seinen Namen so gut wie nie vernommen, ein Flüstern im Flur vielleicht, aber kaum mehr. Und jetzt spricht ihn ausgerechnet Erik auf so leichtfertige Weise aus.  
Dass Erik überhaupt mit ihm spricht ist bereits ein Wunder, schien er die Tiere bisher eher als unnütze Objekte betrachtet zu haben.  
Als Charles jedoch den Artikel über den Mutanten gesehen hat, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise wollte er eine Reaktion von Erik provozieren. Irgendetwas.  
Diese Reaktion hat er nicht erwartet.

Den Blick, die Stimme, Eriks ganze Haltung wird ihm für immer ins Gedächtnis gebrannt sein. Genauso wie der letzte Satzanfang: „Charles ist der wohl mächtigste Mutant, den es gibt.“

Was soll er davon halten?  
Charles wusste schon immer, dass seine Kräfte widersprüchliche Gefühle in Erik hervorgerufen haben, aber nach dem Vorfall in Kuba kommt es ihm vor, als würden sie eher gehasst und verabscheut werden.  
Aber wer würde auf eine beinahe respektvolle Art und Weise über die verhassten Kräfte des Gegner sprechen?  
Gut, Erik ist mit Sicherheit kein von Natur aus unhöflicher Mensch, aber dennoch ... warum?

Versucht unauffällig schielt er zu dem Mann, um den sich alles dreht. Als Raven ihn etwas beunruhigt anblickt, sieht er jedoch schnell wieder weg. Er sollte nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen als notwendig, was allerdings nicht so einfach ist, so als verletzter Kater. Wenn er jetzt auch noch das Schielen anfängt, dann bringen sie ihn sicher wieder zu diesem Teufelsarzt, der ihm das Thermometer in den Hintern schieben will. Natürlich weiß er, im Gegensatz zu richtigen Katzen, dass alles nur zu seinem Besten geschehen soll, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass es ihm gefallen muss.  
Ergo: Wieder normal gucken und sich die Pfoten lecken damit nichts auffällt.

Es ist bereits ein paar Tage her seit ihrem irritierenden Gespräch und Erik hat keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen, dieses fortzusetzen. Ob er es vergessen hat? Nein, sicher nicht. Er mag vieles sein, aber auf keinen Fall vergesslich.   
Vielleicht ist es ihm inzwischen aber auch peinlich, dass er sich einem Kater anvertrauen wollte.  
Ob es wohl sein Gewissen beruhigen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass eigentlich ein Mensch vor ihm sitzt? Und dass es Charles ist? Nein, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Ein lautes Klacken ertönt und ein eindringlicher Geruch durchströmt die Räume. Darauf konditioniert, stellt Charles sich mühsam auf, angestrengt von dem ganzen Nachdenken und dem Jagen von Azazels Schwanz zwischendurch.

Selbst er kann sich wie eine wirkliche Katze verhalten.   
Der Schwanz war aber auch zu verführerisch als Beute. Und außerdem hat er sich bewegt! Hank hat fleißig mitgemacht und ihn schlussendlich sogar erwischt, was ihnen eine Menge Ärger eingebracht hat, welcher durch eine übertrieben große Portion Kulleraugen wieder besänftigt wurde.

Mit einem Mal packen ihn zwei große Hände und schleppen ihn kurzerhand zu den Näpfen und Emma, welche diese gerade befüllt.

„Das kann ja niemand mit ansehen.“

Es ist tatsächlich Erik, der ihn, wenn auch nicht allzu elegant, zu seinem Futter bringt.  
Erstaunt starrt Charles ihn an, kann kaum fassen, dass das gerade eben tatsächlich passiert ist. Aber der Mutant beachtet ihn nicht weiter sondern geht zurück, woher auch immer er gekommen ist bevor er ihn entführt hat.

Fast, fast verspürt Charles so etwas wie Sympathie für ihn, doch dann wird ihm wieder bewusst, dass alles Eriks Schuld ist. Dass er selbst verkrüppelt ist, dass sie im Krieg sind und dass alles zwischen ihnen kaputt ist.   
Sein Fell stellt sich auf und ein Knurren entkommt seiner Kehle.   
Sollte Erik ihm noch einmal so nahe kommen, wird er ihn seine Krallen spüren lassen, egal wie nett er sich verhalten mag. Fast hätte ihn seine Neugierde, die Gefühle und Gedanken des anderen zu erfahren, von der Vergangenheit abgelenkt.

Erik kann ihm ruhig erzählen, was er erzählen mag, aber das wird nichts bessern und kein Geschehen rückgängig machen können.

Alles kommt wieder hoch, was er so lange unter Verschluss gehalten hat.  
Der Schmerz, die Erinnerung, das Wissen seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben und seine Schwester noch dazu. Von beiden liegen gelassen als sei er nichts wert. Weder als Mutant noch als Freund oder Bruder.

Und jetzt wurde er auch noch zur Katze degradiert!  
Unfähig sich zu artikulieren, nicht ernst genommen, nur ein Kuscheltier für alle, die ihn verraten haben.  
Aber es ist ja nicht nur das. Sie haben die Welt in einen neuen Kampf gestürzt, kopfüber und ohne Rücksicht. Sie haben niemandem die Wahl gelassen, Mutanten kennenzulernen und sie zu verstehen.

Charles hat es tatsächlich fast vergessen, in den Hintergrund gedrängt dank seines neuen Lebens, seiner neuen Prioritäten. Es schmerzt zu wissen, dass er seine eigenen Ideale und Ziele vergessen hat, dass sie ihm egal geworden sind. Er hat aus den Augen verloren, was ihm wichtig war und was er machen wollte. Aber das wird ihm so schnell nicht mehr passieren!   
Nein, er wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr vergessen wird, was geschehen ist.  
Mit einem Ruck und das Fell immer noch aufgestellt, stolziert er weg. Nur weg von allen.  
Hank folgt ihm besorgt.

Was Charles sich einmal vorgenommen hat, das zieht er auch durch.

Jedenfalls war das sein Motto. Einen kurzen Moment lang hat er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte sein Vorhaben jetzt durchziehen, aber vor allem dank Hank ist ihm klar geworden, dass das nicht funktioniert.  
Er kann definitiv noch nicht fliehen solange er weiterhin so verletzt ist und anderweitige Racheaktionen fallen auch nocht nicht in den Bereich des Möglichen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass niemand wüsste, was der wahre Grund dahinter wäre.   
Er ist so hilflos, dass es ihn wahnsinnig macht!

Aber warum nicht doch ein paar Tage einen Hungerstreik durchführen und die Mutanten um ihn herum, die ihn in seiner menschlichen Form als Idealist, Träumer und Menschenfreund beschimpfen etwas leiden lassen?  
Sein Drang irgendetwas zu bewirken ist groß, zu groß um ignoriert zu werden. Verzweiflung breitet sich in ihm aus, bringt ihn dazu etwas zweifelhaftes und selbstzerstörerisches zu tun.

Niemand darf in seine Nähe kommen ohne angefaucht oder gekratzt zu werden, das Fressen rührt er nicht an und dunkle Ecken sind seine liebsten Freunde.  
Er weiß genau, dass wenigstens Raven krank vor Sorge wird und das erste Mal in seinem Leben und ihrer Freundschaft will er genau das. 

Wenn er wieder ein Mensch ist, kann er wieder so sozial und nächsten liebend sein, wie er muss und will, aber das hat noch Zeit. Und hat nicht er genauso ein Recht auf Frust und ein klein wenig Rache, wie all diejenigen, die ihn hier umgeben?

Erik bekommt das Meiste ab und wagt sich bald nicht einmal mehr in seine Nähe, während Raven es mit der Kuscheltherapie versucht. Und die hält sie auch trotz unzähliger Kratzer weiter durch. 

Janos sitzt stundenlang schweigend neben ihm und scheint auf irgendetwas zu warten. 

Dagegen wirft Emma ihm ihre Jacke vor die Füße. Ob als Geschenk zum Haaren oder zum Erschrecken kann er nicht entscheiden, aber er ignoriert sie, wenn auch mit Bedauern. Emmas Kleidung ist immer so schön weich und die Zufriedenheit nach dem Aufstehen, wenn dann kein Zentimeter mehr weiß ist, ist erstaunlich erfüllend.

Azazel scheint lediglich froh zu sein, dass sein Schwanz wenigstens nur noch von einem Kater gejagt wird und Angel verdreht die Augen angesichts des Chaos, in welches er die Bruderschaft immerhin ansatzweise gestürzt hat.

Aber Charles merkt auch, dass sein Körper immer schwächer wird und bald schon kann er sich kaum mehr rühren und erst recht nicht fauchen als Janos die Gunst der Stunde nutzt, ihn auf den Arm nimmt und ihn, in Emmas Jacke eingewickelt, zum Tierarzt fährt.

Dieser kann keinen Grund für das Verhalten des Katers finden und flößt ihm auf grobe Art und Weise flüssige Nahrung ein. Nicht, dass Charles sich noch groß wehren könnte, aber so wird sichergestellt, dass er auch tatsächlich frisst.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, dann wird es wieder schlimmer mit seiner Verletzung. Vielleicht sind bereits jetzt irreparable Schäden entstanden. Ich gebe ihm jetzt eine Spritze, die ihn eine Zeit lang ruhig stellen wird. Kaufen Sie ihm einen schönen, dunklen Korb, sorgen Sie dafür, dass er sich nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig bewegt und kochen Sie ihm, wenn nötig, Fleisch weich.“

Was?  
Charles öffnet die Augen.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass der Hungerstreik seinem Körper nicht gut tun würde, aber dass es so kritisch sein sollte, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er so weiter macht, dann wird er nie wieder raus kommen, sich nie Erik entgegen stellen können und erst Recht nicht für eine gerechte Gesellschaft kämpfen können.  
Also nimmt er die Spritze ohne großartige Gegenwehr an und kuschelt sich in Emmas ehemals weiße Jacke. Sie riecht so gut und das sanfte Schaukeln von Janos Schritten lässt ihn allmählich einschlafen.

Einiges hat sich nach diesen Tagen geändert, anderes nicht.

Charles entschließt sich, nicht mehr zu hungern, sondern sein Bestmögliches zu tun, gesund zu werden. Alles andere macht keinen Sinn und so verschwindet auch ein wenig seine Gegenwehr. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass Emma außerordentlich gut riecht, war dafür sowieso bereits der erste Schritt getan worden. Sie ist zwar etwas überrascht, dass Cloud mit einem Mal anhänglicher wird, aber sie freut sich, wie er meint an ihrer Mimik erkennen zu können.  
Vielleicht kann er ja auch noch etwas nützliches über sie erfahren, wenn er ihr schon so nahe kommt.

Um Erik macht er, wenn es möglich ist, einen großen Bogen, auch wenn er weiterhin neugierig ist, was dieser wohl über ihn zu sagen hat. Keine große Veränderung also.

Das überraschendste aber ist wohl, dass Charles mit einem Mal die Gedanken der Katzen weitaus klarer lesen kann, also zuvor. Natürlich hat er ihre Stimmungen vorher erkennen können, aber jetzt ist alles etwas komplexer. Vielleicht, weil er mit seiner Rolle als Kater ein bisschen Frieden geschlossen hat?

Ein paar Tage später stellt sich das als sehr nützlich heraus, ist es ansonsten doch eher irritierend oder amüsierend. 

Erst ist da wieder dieses komische Gefühl, eine Art Druck auf den Kopf wie bei schwülem Wetter. Es wird immer stärker, bis es sich wie ein Nebel auflöst und klare Gedanken erscheinen.  
Es sind nicht die Gedanken eines Menschen, das ist klar. Die Strukturen, die Denkweise sind komplett verschieden und dass Charles sie erkennen kann, bedeutet nur eines: Es ist eine Katze.

Für ein Tier allerdings ist der Inhalt zu komplex, die Emotionen zu aufgewühlt. Nein, es ist ein anderes Wesen. Nur welches?  
Vorsichtig steigt Charles über Stühle und Schultern auf das Fensterbrett. Suchend blickt er sich um, seine Kräfte das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder aktiv anwendend.  
Er fühlt sich an wie eine verrostete Schraube, die nach langer Zeit wieder verwendet wird. Aber warum hätte er seine Kräfte auch über das natürlich Maß hinaus nutzen sollen, wenn doch nur Katzengedanken um sie herum waren? Hank zu verstehen ist nicht so schwer, schließlich projiziert dieser bereits, wie er es in der Ausbildung gelernt hat.

>Hier muss es sein. Der Peilsender ist hoffentlich noch in ihm drin. Alle Mühe umsonst ansonsten. Aber warum ein altes Fabrikgebäude? Ungemütlich. Ist Andy okay? Was werden sie tun? Ich muss das tun. Kein Ausweg. Egal was mit den Mutanten passiert. Lass sie hier sein. Den Weg will ich nicht mehr fahren. Der Angriff muss bald stattfinden ...Hilflos und schwach. Kein Gegner. Hat den Peilsender noch nicht entdeckt. Kein Problem.Du wirst uns niemals bekommen. Verräterin!Professor! Diese Frau macht mir Angst, aber die drohende Gefahr habe ich erst jetzt deutlich gespürt.Wahrscheinlich waren unsere Katzensinne noch nicht genug ausgeprägt dafür.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Er ist seit Kuba gelähmt und vor fünf Monaten verschwunden. Einfach so. Zusammen mit dem Biest.“

Erik ist, als würde man ihm die Luft langsam aus der Lunge pressen und auf seinen Kopf einhämmern.

Charles.  
Gelähmt.  
Seit Kuba.  
Verschwunden.  
Gelähmt.

Seine Gedanken sind wie ein Sog und ziehen Erik immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit und Finsternis seiner Emotionen.

Bisher hat er sich wenig Gedanken über den Zustand und Verbleib von Charles gemacht. Einerseits da das Gefühl des Verrates immer noch schwer wiegt und die Wut auf seinen ehemals besten Freund noch lange nicht verraucht ist, egal wie er dessen Kräfte bewundert. Andererseits hat er auch Angst vor dem, was er erfahren könnte. Angst vor Schuldgefühlen, die ihn mit Sicherheit einholen würden, wie er unterbewusst weiß. 

Natürlich hat er sich in ruhigen Momenten gefragt, ob Charles tot ist oder doch putzmunter. Allerdings ist diese Hoffnung sehr naiv und das ist sicher keine seiner Eigenschaften.  
Bisher hatte er jedoch nur Hypothesen. Wirklich zu wissen, dass Charles gelähmt und seit Monaten verschwunden ist, hat eine Wunde tief in ihm aufgerissen, die er nie wieder öffnen wollte.

Sie haben Alex am Schultelefon erreicht, der sofort dachte sie hätten den Professor und wollten nun ihre Forderungen einreichen.  
Sein hasserfülltes „Was habt ihr Arschlöcher mit ihnen gemacht?“, wird ihm noch länger in Erinnerung bleiben. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert, ob Alex ihn hasst oder nicht, ansonsten hätte er die Gemeinschaft wohl kaum verlassen, aber wie viel Hass dieser Mann entwickelt hat, hat ihn doch überrascht und der Hintergrund von diesem Hass hat ihn geschockt. 

Raven versucht ihre eigenen Gefühle zu verbergen und gleichgültig zu erscheinen.  
Mein Erik jedenfalls.  
Vielleicht ist sie auch wirklich der Meinung, dass sie nach Kuba nichts mehr mit Charles verbindet, aber irgendwie kann er das nicht glauben.

Er ist selbst wütend, dass Charles ihn abgelehnt und weggeschickt hat, aber genauso trauert er auch um den einzigen Freund, den er jemals hatte.

Er kann nicht nichts empfinden, das geht einfach nicht! Egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrt.

Erik hat es versucht, wollte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an sein großes Ziel, aber das funktioniert einfach nicht. Wie er gerde schmerzhaft erkennen muss, kann er Teile seines Selbst nur eine zeitlang verdrängen, ehe sie mit einer Explosion zurück kommen.  
Vielleicht kann er irgendwann vergessen, aber nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.

Auf alle Fälle hat Alex ihnen erst nicht geglaubt, als sie vollkommen irritiert gefragt haben, wer was mit wem gemacht haben soll. Immerhin haben sie so erfahren, dass Charles wahrscheinlich noch am Leben ist, auch wenn unklar ist wo er sich aufhält.

Raven erklärte dann, dass der Verdacht bestehe, dass eine Mutantin sie in eine Falle locken will und dass sie Charles erwähnt hat.  
Alex flippte komplett aus.

Was ihnen denn einfallen würde und dass sie sich ruhig ein Jahr vorher um Charles hätten sorgen sollen. Und wenn sie sich mit anderen Mutanten anlegen, dann sei das ganz allein ihre Schuld und sie sollten es nicht wagen andere da hinein zu ziehen. Sollte dem Professor und Hank wegen ihrer Machenschaften irgendetwas passiert sein, dann würde er sie persönlich zur Verantwortung ziehen!

Alex hätte weiter so gewettert, hätte Raven nicht noch eines drauf gesetzt und ihn damit sprach- und fassungslos gemacht.

„Was stellst du dich so an? Der Professor kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Die Gedanken seiner Freunde lässt er ja auch nicht in Ruhe.“

Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Alex?“

Ein Keuchen, dass fast nach einer Erstickung klang, aber dann war seine Stimme wieder zurück. Ruhig. Zu ruhig.

„Er ist gelähmt, Raven. Der Schuss auf Kuba hat seine Wirbelsäule so stark beschädigt, dass er ab dem Steißbein gelähmt ist und nie wieder laufen kann. Laut seinem Arzt hätte er nicht einmal aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden dürfen, da er in dem Zustand noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann, aber er hat es getan, denn er kann nicht untätig herum sitzen. Er kann euch nicht einfach die Welt zerstören lassen, wie ihr wollt.“

Erik merkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hat und Raven leichenblass ist. Da sie in einer öffentlichen Telefonzelle sind, hat sie ihre neue Tarnform angenommen.

„Ich dachte ihr wüsstet das und würdet uns sowieso unentwegt beobachten. Aber scheinbar interessiert ihr euch weder für die Feinde, die ihr euch selbst gemacht hat, noch für eure ehemalige Familie, die ihr bei vollem Bewusstsein verraten habt. Aber macht ruhig weiter so. Ihr habt nichts mehr mit uns zu schaffen und müsst eure eigenen Probleme lösen.“

„Summer ...“, beginnt Erik ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen will.

„Macht euch keine Gedanken, wir werden Charles und Hank ganz alleine finden. Sollten wir herausfinden, dass ihr etwas mit der Entführung zu tun habt, ob aktiv oder als Auslöser, dann werden wir nicht zögern euch zu bekämpfen.“

Ein Klacken und die Leitung war tot, die Stille klang furchtbar laut. Stumm sahen sich Raven und Erik an, nicht mehr Mystique und Magneto.  
Sie versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Es ist wirklich nicht unser Problem, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Es könnte alle möglichen Gründe für eine Entführung geben und wir sind nicht dafür verantworlich zu klären, was passiert ist.“

„Raven ...“, sie sah ihn erschrocken an, „Halt die Klappe.“

Mit einem Ruck drehte Erik sich auf der Ferse um und stürmt die Strecke zurück in ihr Hauptquartier. Dort, wo sie jetzt sind, gegenüber von Janos, der sie abwartend ansieht, Cloud im Arm haltend, der sie ebenfalls mit großen Augen anblickt, als hätte er irgendetwas verstanden. 

Immer wieder kommt es Erik so vor, als würden die beiden Kater verstehen, was passiert und was gesagt wird. Aber vielleicht ist das ja bei allen Katzen so.

Jedenfalls äußert sich Janos Überraschung in einem Stirnrunzeln. Natürlich weiß jeder, dass seine und Ravens Beziehung zu dem Professor eine besondere war, aber wahrscheinlich ist das nicht für jeden wichtig.

„Ms. Cee?“

Er mag selber ja nicht das gesprächigste Lebewesen sein, aber gegen Janos redet er wahrlich wie ein Wasserfall.

„Wissen wir nicht. Aber er ist seit einigen Monaten verschwunden und dann kann Myria sicher nicht vor kurzem mit ihm über Aufnahmebedingungen gesprochen haben.“

Dieser Fakt ist Erik noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Raven hat Recht. Das heißt diese Frau hat bei diesem Punkt wahrscheinlich gelogen. Außer er wird von ihr festgehalten natürlich.

Aber sie hatte auch schon von einem Gespräch mit Charles erzählt, als sie das erste Mal zu ihnen kam. Und da meinte sie, dass er ganz in der Nähe wäre. Was davon war wahr?

„Und was, wenn sie uns gemeinsam verraten wollen?“  
„Das hat Charles schon.“, berichtigt Raven Janos, aber der bittere Gedanke bleibt.

Die Vorstellung von Charles, wie er sich mit dieser Frau verbündet, um die Bruderschaft in eine Falle zu locken ist falsch und unpassend.

„Das war etwas anderes. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns hinterrücks angreifen würde. Er ist ein Idealist.“  
Raven schnaubt.  
„Aber wer weiß schon, wie weit er sich verändert hat? Er hat uns im Stich gelassen, Magneto. Erinnere dich.“  
„Ich weiß, Mystique. Aber ich glaube es trotzdem nicht. Er würde niemals die Schule einfach so im Stich lassen. Und Summer klang ehrlich wütend und frustriert.“

Ist er jetzt der Idealist? Ist das vielleicht nur Wunschdenken und er hat sich in Charles getäuscht? Erik selbst würde so eine Aktion vielleicht machen, aber Charles ist nicht er.  
Nur, wer ist Charles inzwischen?

Erik merkt, wie Janos in nachdenklich ansieht: „Die Lähmung? ... Kuba?“  
„Ja.“, bestätigt Mystique zögernd, „Der Schuss der Agentin hat seine Wirbelsäule schwer verletzt.“

Die Agentin!  
Altbekannte Wut steigt in Erik hoch, doch diesmal verdrängt er sie.

„Vielleicht hat das FBI etwas damit zu tun!“

Erstaunen um ihn herum.

„Es kann doch gut sein, dass sie ihn entführt oder vielleicht sogar überredet hat und sie jetzt gemeinsam nach uns suchen und uns bekämpfen wollen.“

Allein der Gedanke, dass Charles McTaggert gewählt haben soll, während er Erik weggeschickt hat, vergrößert seine Wut. Allerdings erscheint ihm diese Möglichkeit eindeutig glaubhafter.  
Nur bleibt die Frage offen, ob Charles freiwillig mitmacht, oder nicht. Aber wenn doch, hätte er seinen Schülern dann nicht wenigstens Bescheid gegeben?  
Alles andere würde keinen Sinn ergeben.

„Wie auch immer, Professor X scheint eine Schlüsselrolle zu übernehmen. Ob als doppelter Verräter, oder als Opfer, können wir noch nicht sagen. Dafür wissen wir zu wenig.“

Ein Fauchen ertönt von Cloud aus und reißt die Gruppe aus ihren Überlegungen und Janos setzt den Kater schnell auf den Boden, da dieser die Krallen ausfährt. Doch diesmal gilt die Wut von Cloud ihnen selber. Irgendetwas scheint ihn furchtbar aufzuregen, so wie sich sein Fell aufstellt und er sie ansieht. Beast scheint zu versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm über den Kopf leckt. Aber der Hintern ist demonstrativ den Mutanten zugewandt.

„Meint ihr, er will uns etwas sagen?“  
„Ja.“

Danke Janos.

„Und was?“

Achselzucken.

„Meint ihr, er hat etwas gegen den Professor?“

Prinzipiell könnte Raven vielleicht Recht haben, aber sie hat der Kater noch nie reagiert, wenn die Sprache auf Charles kam und sowieso, warum sollte Cloud etwas von all dem wissen oder verstehen?

„Ich denke nicht. Woher sollte er überhaupt das Wissen über ihn haben? Und sonst hat er auch nicht so reagiert.“

Auch wenn dieser Kater sich ansonsten sicher kaum wie ein normaler Kater verhält. Vielleicht ist er ja ein Mutanten-Kater? Oder einfach nur verrückt.

„Vielleicht von Ms. Cee?“  
Mystique und Magneto starren Janos an.  
„Wie das denn?“  
„Vielleicht hat sie seinen Geruch an sich haften oder hat Katzisch mit ihm gesprochen?“  
Zweifelnd sehen ihn die beiden an.

„Klar.“, lacht Raven, „Und dann hat er uns reden hören und sich wieder an den Geruch erinnert? Ich bitte dich. Er ist immer noch ein Kater.“  
„Aber eindeutig kein normaler. Ich schwöre dir, manchmal kommt es mir vor, als würde er alles verstehen.“

„Geht mir genauso.“, murmelt Erik, auch wenn es ihm etwas peinlich ist.

„Wir sind Mutanten. Uns sollte kaum mehr etwas überraschen.“  
Janos bleibt also bei seiner Meinung.

Raven schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Was auch immer. Jedenfalls scheint das alles irgendwie mit ihm zusammenzuhängen und das sollten wir untersuchen.“

Egal was Erik gerade bei dem Gedanken an Charles empfindet, die Vorstellungen zu dem, was momentan passiert, sind besorgsniserregend.   
„Ich werde zur Schule fahren und versuchen mehr herauszufinden.“

Mystique sieht ihn stirnrunzelnd an: „Sie werden dich nicht willkommen heißen.“

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht, aber das ist mir egal. Die Geschichte betrifft nicht uns alleine. Wenn der Professor auch noch mit drin hängt, dann ist das ernster als gedacht.“

Und ehrlich gesagt macht er sich Sorgen. Er hat Mitschuld an Charles Lähmung, egal wie gerechtfertigt sein Handeln damals gewesen sein mag. Die Tatsache, dass er einen ihm wichtigen Mann verletzt hat, besteht weiterhin.  
Er möchte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Charles wieder dort ist, wo er hingehört. Er kann nicht einfach aus ihrem Krieg verschwinden, denn er gehört dazu, ist ein Symbol geworden wie Magneto selber.

Außerdem müssen sie die verschiedenen Theorien über Charles Rolle in dieser ganzen Situation überprüfen.

„Morgen fahre ich nach Westminster.“

__________

Ein paar Stunden später erscheinen Emma und Azazel mit Informationen über Myria wieder.

„Viel zu nett und viel zu hilfsbereit die Frau. Vermutete Mutation ist die Verwandlung von Lebewesen in Katzen. Von den Viechern hat sie jedenfalls eine ganze Wohnung voll. Bei meinen kurzfristigen Nachforschungen hat sich herausgestellt, dass in ihrer Umgebung immer wieder Menschen verschwunden sind. Es waren allerdings nie enge Bekannte, so dass sie nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Ist aber alles sehr schwammig und mit Gerüchten gespickt. Sie hat jahrzehntelang in Ohio gewohnt. Seit einem Jahr jedoch scheint sie immer unterwegs zu sein. Den Grund kenn ich zwar nicht, aber es heißt, dass ihr Bruder seit dieser Zeit im Gefängnis sitzt.“

„Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt auf ein mögliches Treffen zwischen ihr und dem Professor?“  
„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“  
Emma zuckt mit den Achseln und auch Azazel schweigt.

Neugierig wendet Raven sich Emma zu: „Woher hast du die ganzen Informationen?“

„Vom Bürgerbüro. Immerhin kennen wir ja einen Wohnplatz von ihr, auch wenn sie dort inzwischen wieder weggezogen ist. Aber als brave, amerikanische Bürgerin wurde sie überall registriert. Die Suche wurde auch dank dem hilfsbereiten Mitarbeiter des Büros deutlich vereinfacht.“

Dem Grinsen nach zu urteilen hofft Raven einfach, dass Emma keine allzu deutliche Veränderung bei dem Mann verursacht hat. So was kann leicht Verdacht erregen.

„Keine Sorge. Er ist derselbe wie zuvor. Er meint allerdings, dass ich mich für ein Grundstück in der Stadt interessiert habe.“  
Wieder dieses Grinsen, das andere veranlasst nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
Gut, dann eben nicht, denkt sich Raven.

Auch der neue Mutant, Heat, kommt zusammen mit Angel wieder zurück. Das Gelände ist gesichert und die Trainingspläne für die nächsten Tage stehen.

„Gut.“, lässt Erik verlauten, als endlich alle zusammen sind, „Wir bereiten uns sorgsam vor und sammeln alle Informationen, die nötig sind. Ms. Cee wird uns mit Sicherheit nicht alle unvorbereitet vorfinden nächste Woche, aber den genauen Plan müssen wir noch ausarbeiten. Ich werde morgen mit Azazel zur Xavier Schule gehen und sehen, was ich über das Verschwinden des Professors herausbekommen kann. Bemüht euch, dass ihr etwas über Anti-Mutanten-Gruppen in der Umgebung findet, oder erfahrt, ob es hier Militärbasen gibt.   
Diese Frau wird einen Verrat nicht alleine durchziehen. Um uns alle zu besiegen braucht sie viele und solch eine Masse erregt Aufmerksamkeit .“

Mit einem Nicken entlässt Erik seine Mitstreiter. Sie wissen was zu tun ist. Da braucht er nicht mehr viel erklären.   
Gerade als sich alle in ihre Zimmer oder die Trainingsräume verstreuen, kommt Raven auf ihn zu. Sie sieht ernsthaft besorgt aus. Wunderbar. Scheinbar ist ihr noch eine neue, mögliche Katastrophe eingefallen.

„Was?“  
Von seinem schroffen Ton lässt sie sich nicht abhalten.  
„Was ist, wenn sie Professor und Beast dazu benutzen eine Waffe gegen uns zu bauen? Irgendetwas, das wirksamer ist eine Armee? Sie könnten den jeweils anderen bedrohen und sie so zwingen zu helfen.“

Die Idee ist erschreckend und möglich. Aber trotzdem ...

„Nein. Die beiden sind zu stark und zu idealistisch, um dabei mitzumachen. Entweder sie machen freiwillig mit, oder gar nicht.“  
„Und wenn sie wirklich freiwillig dabei sind?“

Ein kurzer, angespannter Moment Stille. Erik senkt seine Stimme.

„Dann haben wir ein Problem.“

____________

Mitternacht ist bereits vorbei und Erik kann immer noch nicht schlafen. Er hat bereits ein paar Pläne und Ideen aufgeschrieben, aber noch hat er sich für keine entschieden. Die Gedanken, die ihn bereits tagsüber gequält haben, lassen ihn jetzt erst recht nicht in Ruhe.

So sehr er sich im letzten Jahr dagegen gewehrt hat Charles auch nur auf irgendeine Weise wieder in sein Leben zu lassen, so wenig Chance hat er jetzt dazu. Es ist, als wäre eine Barrikade in seinem Inneren niedergerissen worden und Schuldgefühle überschwemmen ihn. 

Dabei weiß er doch, dass er im Recht ist. Dass er die Dinge sieht, wie sie sind und nicht wie er sie sich wünscht. Er hatte ein Recht auf Rache und er hat ein Recht darauf seine Spezies zu verteidigen und sich gegen die Menschen zu wehren. Er weiß genau, zu was sie fähig sind und er wird nicht zulassen, dass die Welt gegen sie vorgeht wie damals die Nazis gegen die Juden.

Sein Kopf schmerzt von all den unangenehmen Gedanken und mit einem Seufzer begibt er sich in die Küche. Sie müssen irgendwo noch Tabletten haben.

Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer zeigt ihm, dass die beiden Kater noch wach sind. Wie Wachhunde sitzen sie auf dem Fensterbrett und starren abwechseln sich und dann wieder den Hof an.   
Cloud faucht leise, aber es scheint an niemanden gerichtet zu sein.

Unterhalten die sich? Erik schüttelt den Kopf. Das ist doch absurd.

Aber andererseits, warum nicht? Warum kann es nicht sein, dass sie eine Ahnung von dem haben, was los ist? Und selbst wenn es nur ihr tierischer Instinkt ist, der ihnen sagt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

„Und? Passt ihr auf uns auf?“

Ihm ist, als würden sich beide Kater versteifen, als sie seine Stimme vernehmen. Vorsichtig sehen sie ihm zu, wie er näher kommt. Genauso vorsichtig streckt er seine Hände aus und krault beide kurz an ihren Köpfen. Überraschenderweise lassen sie es diesmal zu. Ansonsten ist auch Beast nicht sonderlich erpicht auf seine Berührungen.

„Ihr macht ganz schön was mit bei uns, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, dass es hier nicht so sicher ist, wie vielleicht bei einer netten, alten Dame, oder so.“

Einen Moment lang ist alles ruhig und alle drei blicken in den Hof, als läge dort die Wahrheit versteckt.

Erik weiß nicht warum er schon wieder mit den Tieren redet.

„Morgen muss ich weg um etwas Wichtiges herauszufinden. Dafür muss ich zur Basis von unseren Feinden und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich will. Aber freiwillig werden sie uns nichts erzählen.“

Ein Blick zwischen den beiden Katern und Beast springt leichtfüßig vom Fensterbrett und verschwindet in der Küche.

„Dein Freund hat keine sonderlich lange Aufmerksamkeitsspanne, was?“

Ein Maunzen, das beinahe amüsiert klingt, ertönt und schon wieder wird Erik von Cloud niedergestarrt.

„Fragst du dich, was das ganze Chaos soll? Oder hast du eine Ahnung, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt?“

Keine Antwort. Natürlich! Immerhin redet er hier mit einem Kater. Aber was solls?

„Es mag verrückt klingen, aber ich frage mich die ganze Zeit was Charles an meiner Stelle tun würde. Was würde er wegen Myria Cee unternehmen und was würde er tun, wenn ich verschwunden wäre?   
Ich habe die Rolle des Anführers nur aus der Not heraus übernommen. Wär hätte es sonst getan? Alle waren wie apathisch und Charles hat sich gegen mich gestellt. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, was meine Vorstellungen sind und jetzt stehe ich hier und leite die Bruderschaft an. Ich muss zugeben, dass es kein schlechtes Gefühl ist und ich will mich auch nicht beschweren, aber ich war immer eher ein Einzelkämpfer.   
Charles ist der geborene Anführer und der einzige mit dem ich ohne Vorbehalte im Team arbeiten wollte. Die Bruderschaft ist eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass wir stärker zusammengewachsen sind als ich je gedacht habe. Trotzdem, es fehlt etwas.“

Ein Zittern durchläuft den Katerkörper vor ihm und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nimmt Erik Cloud einfach auf den Arm. Dank dem Korsett kann sich dieser nicht allzu sehr wehren, aber er scheint von der Aktion auch zu sehr geschockt zu sein, um irgendwas zu unternehmen. 

Erik geht sogar einen Schritt weiter und beginnt ein weiteres Mal den Kater zu kraulen.  
Als könnte es dieser nicht richtig kontrollieren, fängt er sofort an zu schnurren, die Augen noch groß und erstaunt.

„Ich habe nie etwas in meinem Leben bereut, außer dass ich damals das Geldstück nicht bewegen und meine Mutter retten konnte. Aber daran war allein ich schuld. Jetzt gibt es noch etwas, das ich bereue.  
Warum können Charles und ich nicht zusammen arbeiten? Warum mussten wir uns trennen und wie konnte ich ihn dort am Strand liegen lassen?“

Ein ersticktes Krächzen erklingt aus Clouds Kehle und er sieht Erik an, als würde er genau diese Antwort von ihm haben wollen. Seine Krallen graben sich unbarmherzig in den Arm, auf dem er liegt, aber das scheint er selber nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blickt wirkt hypnothisierend auf Erik.

„Ich konnte damals nicht anders. Ich habe mich so verraten und verlassen gefühlt, dass ich keinen Moment länger in seiner Nähe sein konnte und wollte. Auch jetzt kann ich sein Verhalten noch nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich wünschte es wäre anders verlaufen. Hätte er nicht erst einmal zustimmen oder mich beruhigen können? Warum hat er mich sofort vollständig abgelehnt? Und warum hat er nichts wegen seiner Verletzung gesagt?“

Das Zittern übermannt den kleinen Körper jetzt komplett und es scheint fast, als hätte Cloud körperlich Schmerzen. Sein Maul steht ein Stück weit offen, als würde er schreien wollen, kann es aber nicht. Die Augen hat er fest zusammengepresst.

Schreck fährt Erik in die Glieder. Was ist passiert? Hat er ihn zu fest angefasst in seinem Redefluss? Oder liegt es doch an dem, was er gerade erzählt hat? Versteht er etwas?

„Entschuldige.“

Cloud sieht langsam auf, seine Krallen noch in Eriks Arm geschlagen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Es tut mir leid.“

Mit einem Mal ist das Zittern weg, die Krallen lösen sich langsam und Cloud maunzt mit einer Vehemenz, die Erik erschreckt. Was will der Kater?   
Es könnte Hunger oder Durst sein, aber der Verdacht, dass die Lösung nicht ganz so einfach ist, erscheint ihm wahrscheinlicher.

Vorsichtig legt Erik den Kater auf seinem Lieblingssessel ab und fährt ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut.“

Die rauhe Zunge, die ihn mit einem Mal leckt, überrascht ihn genauso wie seine eigenen Emotionen, die ihn überrollen. Diese Verzweiflung passt so gar nicht zu ihm, aber dieses eine Mal erlaubt er sie sich.

Nur, wie konnte es dazu kommen? Jahrzehntelang hat er sich alleine durchgeschlagen und hat sich nie etwas daraus gemacht, was mit anderen passiert und was sie von ihm denken. Nur bei Charles ist es anders.  
Nur Charles ist anders.

Geschlagen lässt er sich auf den Boden sinken, die Hand weiterhin im dunklen Fell vergraben, während Cloud ihn weiter leckt. Irgendwie beruhigt es ihn und er ist froh, dass niemand der Bruderschaft anwesend ist. Was wäre das für ein Bild von ihrem Anführer, der den Kampf gegen die Menschen unbarmherzig fortsetzen möchte?

„Danke.“

Erik versucht ein Lächeln und krault Cloud noch einmal den Kopf, bevor er aufsteht und sich losreißt.   
Genug der Streicheleinheiten. Es wird Zeit, dass er wieder er selber wird!

Der Blick des Katers ist selbstsam bestimmt. Ganz so, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.

____________

Früh am nächsten Morgen, die Kater benehmen sich in seiner Gegenwart wieder wie die Pest, brechen Erik und Azazel auf. Große Vorbereitungen müssen nicht getroffen werden, aber sie wollen die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und hoffen, dass um diese Zeit noch alle in der Xavier Schule anwesend sind.  
Außerdem müssen sie vorsichtig sein. Sie sollten die Aktion besser von der Außenwelt unerkannt durchführen.

„Viel Erfolg!“

Mystique verabschiedet sie, einen unbestimmten Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Wir werden alle Mittel einsetzen die nötig sind, um herauszufinden wo der Professor und Beast sind und welche Rolle sie in diesem Theaterstück spielen, in das wir geraten sind. Keine Sorge.“

Erik gibt Raven ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen für eine tief verschlossene Seite in ihr.  
Dass er einer Schwester ihren Bruder zurückbringen wird und einer Frau ihren ehemaligen Freund. Er würde sie mitnehmen, aber sie wird hier gebraucht.

Und es ist auch ein Versprechen an ihn selber, dass er nicht ruhen wird, bevor alle Fragen geklärt sind.

_____________

Die Teleportation bringt Azazel und Erik in die Nähe der Schule. Die Grenzen des Geländes sind inzwischen mit dicken Mauern und hohen Büschen und Bäumen gekennzeichnet.   
Durch das Gitter der Einfahrt sehen sie dass noch niemand draußen ist. Ob sie wohl alle im Unterricht sind? Hat Charles überhaupt Lehrer engagiert, oder wie läuft das hier ab?

Im nächsten Augenblick stehen die beiden in der Eingangshalle, die für Azazel vollkommen unbekannt und für Erik voller zwiespältiger Erinnerungen ist. 

Den Anblick kann er jedoch nur kurz genießen, denn kaum haben sie sich materialisiert, werden sie von einer Kraft schon gegen die Tür geworfen und unbarmherzig gegen diese gepresst.   
Nachdem die Sterne vor seinen Augen verschwunden sind, erblickt Erik eine junge Frau mit schwarzem, langen Haar. Sie steht finster guckend vor ihnen und hält sie scheinbar fest, indem sie die Luft kontrolliert.

Erik versucht Metall an ihrem Körper zu fühlen, aber alles was er findet ist ein Hosenknopf und als er sie an diesem von den Füßen reißen will, erhält er einen Kinnschlag von einer Luftfaust.   
Azazel versucht sich zu entmaterialisieren, wird allerdings erfolgreich von ihr daran gehindert.

Aber gut, denkt Erik sich, wir sind zum Reden hier.

„Hör mal ...“

Schritte ertönen auf dem Steinboden, hallen durch die Gänge.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr euch nicht einmischen sollt?“

Alex Summer ist nicht größer geworden in dem Jahr, aber sein Blick ist voll neu gewonnener Selbstsicherheit.

„Summer.“  
Erik versucht so wenig Herablassung in seine Stimme zu legen, wie möglich.  
„Wir wollen nur Informationen und keinen Kampf. Wenn ihr uns gebt, was wir wollen ...“

„Ach, und was wenn nicht? Bringt ihr uns dann um? Oder verkrüppelt ihr uns, wie ihr es mit dem Professor gemacht habt? Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass wir euch bereitwillig alles erzählen?“

Erik flucht. Er hätte Emma mitnehmen sollen. Aber sie ist die einzige, die ihn in seiner Abwesenheit vertreten kann, also war das keine Option.

„Wir suchen genauso wie ihr den Professor und Beast. Es scheint als würde mehr dahinter stecken und das wollen wir herausfinden. Oder macht ihr da freiwillig mit?“

„Keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, aber ich glaube dir kein Wort. Du hast uns auf Kuba einfach so verraten und sitzen lassen, nachdem du den Professor fast umgebracht hast. Deine Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden kannst du dir sonstwohin stecken und es ist auch nicht sonderlich glaubhaft.“

„Ich sorge mich nicht, verdammt!“, flucht Erik laut. Langsam nervt ihn der Kleine.  
„Die Bruderschaft ist in Gefahr und wenn sie uns gefunden haben, können sie auch genauso gut euch finden. Und bei euren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ...“

Alex lacht und Erik vermutet, dass er langsam wahnsinnig wird.

„Wir haben euch bereits erwartet. Auch wenn ihr es noch nicht wusstet, ihr seid umzingelt und wir werden euch keinen einfachen Kampf bescheren.  
Aber davon abgesehen, danke für euer Mitgefühl, wir können gut für uns selber sorgen.“

„Ja klar, deshalb ist euer Anführer auch schon seit Monaten verschwunden. Wunderbar aufgepasst.“

Gut, vielleicht hätte er Summer nicht noch weiter provozieren sollen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Dafür werden Erik und Azazel im nächsten Moment von einem Feuerring mitsamt der Tür herausgerissen. Durch den harten Aufprall geht das Feuer zwar wieder aus, welches ihre Kleidung gefangen hatte, aber für einen Moment glaubt Erik, dass er sich etwas gebrochen hat.  
Immerhin sind sie jetzt von der Luftfrau befreit worden.

Mit einem Sprung zur Seite weichen beide aus der Schusslinie und stehen auf.

Noch zeigen sich keine weiteren Mitglieder des Xavier-Clans. Entweder hat Summer geblufft, oder aber sie wollen nicht alle ihre Karten preis geben.

„Wir wollten das friedlich regeln. Aber wenn ihr kämpfen wollt, meinetwegen, das könnt ihr haben!“

Wie auf Kommando kommt ihnen die nächste Feuerkugel entgegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für eure Geduld und ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt ;)  
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und danke für alle Unterstützung!  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, erstes Examen ist rum und das Hirn stellt sich langsam wieder um. Deshalb gibt es auch nach monatelanger Abwesenheit endlich wieder ein Kapitel ;) Und ich werde das bisschen freie Zeit zudem nutzen so viel wie möglich zu schreiben ;)
> 
> Hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß =)

7.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Es tut mir leid.“

Es ist, als hätte ihm jemand eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern genommen und jegliches Zittern hört schlagartig auf.  
Charles kann einfach nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hat und will es doch glauben. Das sind die Worte, auf die er seit einem Jahr wartet. Die einzigen Worte, die er von Erik hören will.  
Gut, vielleicht gibt es da noch mehr Redebedarf, aber diese Entschuldigung wäre schon mal eine Grundlage, findet er.

Denn ja, Charles hat Eriks Vorschlag abgewiesen damals, aber das sollte noch lange kein Grund sein, ihn verletzt zurückzulassen.   
Er weiß, dass die Worte nicht an ihn als Mutanten, sondern an ihn als Kater gerichtet waren, aber das macht nichts. Sie klingen ehrlich.

Es ist, als hätte sich ein Staudamm in ihm gelöst. Emotionen, die er seit einem Jahr zurückgehalten hat, überschwemmen ihn, reißen ihn mit. Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit, Wut, Liebe ...  
Sie sind zu viel auf einmal, sind zu stark und Charles hat das Gefühl als würde er ertrinken.

Ein Maunzen erklingt und dann noch eines und noch eines. Charles kann sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten. So gerne würde er jetzt mit Erik als Mutant reden, ihm all das erklären und vorwerfen, was ihm seit einem Jahr, nein, länger schon, auf dem Herzen liegt. Aber er ist ein verdammter Kater und seine Kräfte reichen nicht aus mit Erik zu kommunizieren. Sie reichen kaum dafür aus, dass er sich alleine bewegen kann, verdammt!

Etwas abrupt wird er auf den Sessel gesetzt und eine Hand fährt unsicher aber sanft durch sein Fell.

„Alles wird gut. Alles wird gut...“

Mit großen Augen sieht er auf in das besorgte Gesicht von Erik. Dieser hat richtiggehend Angst ihn verletzt zu haben und schlagartig werden die Emotionen kontrollierbar.  
Sie sind immer noch da, sind weiterhin an der Oberfläche, aber Charles sieht wieder klar.

Er hat nie daran gezweifelt, dass er alles dafür tun wird, dass es gut wird, aber jetzt weiß er, dass sie es auch zusammen schaffen können, dass sie sich nur bemühen müssen. Und erst einmal diesen verdammten Fluch und den Verrat überleben natürlich.

Erik sieht ihn so unsicher an, dass Charles den Wunsch verspürt ihn beruhigen zu wollen. Fast wie von selbst beginnt er ihm über die Hand zu lecken.

Schon seit langem ist der einzige Wunsch, den er Erik gegenüber empfunden hat, ihn zu zerkratzen, ihm irgendwie zu zeigen, dass er verletzt ist. Das will er immer noch, aber er will ihm auch helfen, bei ihm sein, für ihn da sein.

Der Gedanke beunruhigt Charles, so wie er ihn freut.

Vorsichtig entzieht Erik ihm wieder seine Hand, ein dezentes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Charles ist es, als wäre er ein Stück gewachsen, als wäre er ein bisschen mehr geheilt.

Am Tag darauf verschwinden Erik und Azazel in einem roten Wirbel Richtung Westminster und überlassen Charles seinen eigenen, wirren Gedanken.  
_______

 

Charles hat eigentlich immer gewusst, was er wollte:  
Frieden zwischen Menschen und Mutanten, Freunde, Familie, eine Partnerschaft, Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit.

Seit er Erik kennt ist diese Sicherheit aber am Verschwimmen und seit er ein Kater ist, weiß er sowieso nicht mehr viel.

Es fing schon damit an, dass er Prioritäten setzen musste und seine Ideale seinem besten Freund vorgezogen hat.  
Dann kamen diese erdrückenden Gefühle der Wut und Enttäuschung, die seinen Blick vernebelten und die alte Einsamkeit aus Kindertagen hervorholten.

Und jetzt, jetzt fahren seine Gefühle und Gedanken Achterbahn. Will er die Zeit zurückdrehen? Will er die Pläne der Bruderschaft vereiteln, oder ihnen irgendwie helfen?  
Und woher kommt dieses pochende Bedürfnis zu bleiben wie und wo er ist? 

Erik neu kennenzulernen, in Ravens Nähe zu sein und sich um nichts Gedanken zu machen, vor allem nicht um die Zukunft.  
Wobei diese ihn eher früher als später einholen würde, bliebe er tatsächlich hier bei diesen Mutanten. 

Dieser kleine, brennende Wunsch schockiert ihn zutiefst, sowie es ihn beunruhigt. 

Er sollte wieder zurück zu seinen Schülern, seiner Schule und seinen Idealen gehen, Menschen und Mutanten helfen und die bekämpfen, die nur Vernichtung und Krieg wollen. 

Charles ist tatsächlich so verwirrt, dass er seinen Futternapf umrennt und beinahe von einem Fensterbrett runterfällt.  
Raven hält ihn gerade noch fest und prompt fängt er an zu schnurren. Unfreiwillig.

Aber er hat mal gelesen, dass Katzen das machen, wenn sie sich beruhigen wollen. Vielleicht ist es aber auch ein Effekt von dem Gespräch mit Erik. Oder besser dem Monolog den Erik gehalten hat und in dem er ihm wahrscheinlich mehr offenbart hat, als ihm lieb ist.

Raven beginnt ihn zu kraulen und augenblicklich geht die herannahende Panikattacke zurück, sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich.

Fast schon ein bisschen peinlich, sich von seiner kleinen Schwester beruhigen zu lassen, aber andererseits hat er das noch nie wirklich von irgendwem zugelassen.   
Er hat immer beruhigt, er war immer der Ruhige. Nie anders herum.

Zum Glück ist Erik nicht da.  
Es mag ihm jetzt ja besser gehen, aber dessen Nähe würde ihn noch mehr verwirren. Allgemein macht Erik ihn momentan verrückt.

In einem Augenblick könnte er vor Wut und Enttäuschung aus der Haut fahren und im nächsten sorgt er sich um denselben Mann, interessiert sich für ihn und seine Gedanken und Gefühle. Und dass seit er verschwunden ist.

Gerade jetzt macht er sich Sorgen.  
Wie verläuft das Treffen mit seinen Schülern? Wie reagieren Alex und die anderen? Können Erik und Azazel diplomatisch genug sein, um den anderen zu erklären was los ist? Kann die eine Seite die andere von irgendetwas überzeugen? Haben Alex und Sean schon etwas über ihr Verschwinden herausgefunden? Werden sie ihre Informationen teilen?  
Und vor allem, wird irgendwer irgendwann hinter sein Geheimnis kommen?

Siedend heiß fällt ihm plötzlich der Peilsender ein.

Wie konnte er den überhaupt vergessen? Und warum hat er ihn noch nicht längst entfernt?

Gut, er weiß ja noch nicht einmal wo er in seinem Körper steckt, aber er hätte weniger Zeit mit dem Fressen verschwendet und mehr darauf dieses verräterische Teil zu finden, wenn er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre.   
Der Peilsender muss weg und das so schnell wie möglich!

Sobald Raven mit dem Streicheln fertig ist natürlich.

Ob Erik dann wieder zurück ist?   
Sie sind jetzt schon eine ganz schöne Zeit verschwunden. Ungefähr so lange, wie Charles sich schon diese irritierenden Gedanken macht.

„Hoffentlich kommen sie bald zurück. Du sorgst dich auch, was?“

Ein tiefes Brummen entkommt seiner Kehle und Charles weiß selber nicht so genau, was er damit ausdrücken will.

Raven grinst schief und geht wieder weg, Besprechung und Training mit dem Team stehen an.

Hank sitzt auf dem Boden und sieht erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.  
Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung deutet er ihm an zu ihm zu kommen.

Er braucht Hilfe, eindeutig.

Telepathisch vermittelt Charles dem anderen Kater was das Problem ist. Hank erkennt die Lage sofort und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Peilsender.  
Das beinhaltet allerdings eine Menge Schnüffelei an seinem Hintern und Hals und die bildliche Vorstellung, wie der Peilsender wohl herausgebissen werden muss.  
Immerhin sehen sie jetzt wie richtige Kater aus, mit der Schnauze in den intimsten Bereichen. 

Glücklicherweise tut Charles die Wirbelsäule inzwischen kaum mehr weh, was die Prozedur eindeutig beschleunigt. Wobei er sich nicht sicher ist, ob dem auch noch so sein wird, wenn sie den Peilsender schlussendlich entfernen. 

Es wird blutig und schmerzhaft werden.   
Wahrscheinlich.  
Das weiß er selber und dafür brauch er eindeutig nicht Hanks andauernde Überlegung zu dem Vorgang.  
Detaillierte Überlegungen!

Ein kurzes Fauchen hilft leider nichts und Charles weiß ja, dass es getan werden muss. Aber Hank projiziert die Bilder richtiggehend auf ihn.

Gerade als er sich noch einmal beschweren will, stockt Hank und schnüffelt an einer Stelle auf der Oberschenkelinnenseite ein bisschen intensiver. Wäre Charles menschlich, würde er rot werden, aber als Kater ist das zum Glück nicht möglich.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Grund für die plötzliche Fokussierung der Aufmerksamkeit, von dem was Hank so projiziert, der Peilsender zu sein scheint.

Scheinbar riecht er tatsächlich anders.  
Mehr wie Metall und ein bisschen Rost.

Der Gedanke würde ihn anekeln, wäre diese Tatsache nicht so wichtig gewesen, damit sie überhaupt was finden konnten.

Ein kurzer Blick und sie sind sich einig, dass sie die blutige Aktion nicht auf dem Fensterbrett ausführen wollen. Ein Fall aus über einem Meter Höhe wäre nicht wirklich förderlich für Charles Gesundheit.

Während Hank mit einem Sprung unten ist, beschreitet Charles den Weg über den Sessel.  
Immerhin kann er inzwischen alleine von oben nach unten wandern und zurück und ist auch noch relativ schnell dabei.

Sie verkriechen sich in einer Ecke hinter einen Vorhang, um sich möglichst lange vor den Blicken der anderen zu verstecken. Wobei die wahrscheinlich gerade besseres zu tun haben, als an zwei adoptierte Kater zu denken. Sollten sie lieber, da diese eindeutig in den Fall verwickelt sind, aber das zu erklären würde mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als ihnen lieb ist.

Charles muss sich auf die Seite legen und krallt sich im Vorhang fest. Irgendwer oder irgendwas muss mit ihm leiden, anders geht es leider nicht.   
Das linke Bein zieht er nah an seinen Körper heran, während er das Rechte Hank präsentiert.

Glücklicherweise ist Hank ein beinahe unschuldiger Wissenschaftler, sonst kämen ihm zu der Position wohl dieselben Gedanken wie Charles. Und er wird sie sicher nicht teilen.

Hank legt sich schon beinahe auf Charles, um seinen Körper möglichst ruhig zu halten und zu verhindern, dass er nachher noch mehr aufgeschlitzt wird, als der eigentliche Plan beinhaltet.  
Das Gewicht ist unangenehm und beklemmend, denn es schränkt jede Flucht- und Bewegungsmöglichkeit ein und es erinnert Charles voller Grauen an die ersten Tage nach Kuba, als er sich daran gewöhnen musste in seinem Körper gefangen zu sein, sich nie wieder bewegen zu können, wie er es früher konnte.

Er atmet tief ein und aus. Sein einziger Indikator für den Schmerz sind Hanks Gedanken und sie bereiten ihn nicht auf das vor, was kommt.

Ein lauter Schrei will ihm entkommen, doch Charles presst die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass er Angst bekommt sie könnten brechen. Sein Körper zittert und krampft, während Hank erst seine Krallen und dann seine Zähne in die sensible Haut am Oberschenkel presst und ihn aufschlitzt.

Blut.  
Er muss bluten, bei dem was Hank sich denkt.   
Es muss schwierig sein überhaupt irgendwas zu finden, bei dem was Hank sich denkt.

Charles konzentriert sich aufs Atmen, darauf nicht seine Zähne zu zerbrechen und bald wird der Schmerz dumpfer und das Gefühl verschwindet ein wenig aus seinem Oberschenkel.

Trotz dem Schmerz war er froh, dass er überhaupt wieder was spüren konnte und jetzt kommt die Angst wieder, dass das alles umsonst war.  
Aber er bleibt liegen, will nichts riskieren, bis ein Triumphgefühl Hank durchfließt und er von ihm ablässt, ihm wieder Raum zum Atmen gibt.

Das Gefühl kehrt zurück in Charles Beine, doch er rührt sich noch nicht, muss sich erst wieder beruhigen.

Hank stupst ihn mit der Schnauze an und lässt den Chip vor ihn fallen.  
Sie haben den kleinen Bastard und Charles verspürt das dringende Gefühl ihn zu zerkauen oder anderweitig zu bearbeiten.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist hier passiert?“

Der Aufschrei lässt beide Kater aufschrecken. Raven stürmt entsetzt auf sie zu, Janos folgt auf den Fuß, das erste Mal keine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt.  
Hank kriecht hinter Charles, die Ohren angelegt und die Augen groß.   
Charles selber kann sich kaum bewegen, ist zu erschöpft um sich überhaupt in eine andere Position zu bringen, außer dass er das linke Bein über die Wunde legt. 

Der Peilsender liegt weiter vor ihm und ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit aus dem Schlamassel herauszukommen, jedenfalls für Hank.

Während Raven auf die Knie fällt und Hank anschreit, versucht Janos die Wunde zu sehen, doch Charles wehrt sich vehement dagegen.

„Was soll der Scheiß?! Ihr wart doch sonst immer lieb zueinander. Warum verletzt du ihn? Warum?!“

Sie packt Hank am Genick und schüttelt ihn. Ihm entkommt ein Wimmern und er versucht loszukommen, bewegt sich hektisch. Er sollte lieber still bleiben, doch Charles konzentriert sich lieber darauf den Chip in das Sichtfeld von irgendeinem der beiden zu bringen und gleichzeitig Janos Hände abzuwehren.   
Um seine Verletzung können sie sich auch später noch kümmern.

Und endlich, Janos erblickt das kleine Gerät und stoppt seine Bewegungen.

„Mystique.“

„Was?“

Hank wimmert immer noch, doch Raven hält inne und wendet sich Janos zu.  
Dieser nickt nur Richtung Boden und Charles Schnauze, die weiterhin auf den Peilsender deutet.

„Was?“  
Irritiert blickt sie Janos an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Cloud versucht die ganze Zeit mir das Teil entgegen zu schieben, anstatt dass ich nach seiner Wunde sehen darf.“

Raven blickt Hank ernst an: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Junge. Ich hoffe es gibt eine gute Erklärung dafür.“

Dass er ihr eigentlich nicht antworten kann, scheint sie irgendwie zu vergessen, doch immerhin setzt sie ihn ab. Sofort verkriecht er sich wieder hinter Charles und leckt diesem über den Kopf, was diesem inzwischen nicht einmal mehr unangenehm ist.

Janos hebt den Chip auf und besieht ihn sich von nahem.  
Als die Erkenntnis, oder auch nur Vermutung, ihn trifft, weiten sich seine Augen. 

„Das sieht wie ein Peilsender aus.“

„Wie bitte?“

Raven nimmt ihm das Teil aus der Hand und kommt nach kurzer Betrachtung zu demselben Schluss.

„Denkst du dasselbe, was ich denke?“

„Dass diese Cee ihn eingepflanzt und uns dann die Kater übergeben hat?“

„100 Punkte.“

„Verdammt.“

„Aber es muss nicht wahr sein.“

„Es wäre aber die perfekte Erklärung warum sie uns immer wieder gefunden hat und wie die beiden überhaupt erst vor unserer Tür gelandet sind.“

Schwer schluckend sehen sich die beiden an.

„Heißt das, dass die beiden hier eigentlich Menschen sind? Oder meinst du sie hat richtige Kater dafür verwendet?“

Raven atmet tief ein und aus, die beiden Kater genau beobachtend, deren Körper sich sofort versteift haben.

„Es wäre kein Problem für sie, irgendwen zu verwandeln und das würde auch das Verhalten von den beiden verdammt gut erklären. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob alle Katzen so komisch sind.“

Janos schnaubt.  
„Katzen sind komisch, aber nicht so wie die beiden.“

„Meinst du sie haben deshalb den Peilsender herausgeholt? Weil sie es irgendwoher wussten?“

Janos scheint nicht zu wissen, was er denken soll und wägt einen Moment lang alle Möglichkeiten ab.

„Sie hätten das schon viel früher machen können. Da ich nicht glaube dass Beast Cloud einfach so angreifen würde, um sich dann hinter ihm zu verstecken und dabei ausversehen auch noch einen Chip aus ihm rauszuholen, vermute ich, dass sie es irgendwie erst jetzt erfahren haben.“

„Ob sie wie richtige Menschen denken?“  
„Wenigstens ähnlich, vermute ich.“

Hilflos sehen sie sich an, bis Raven den Kopf schüttelt.

„Wir müssen warten bis Magneto zurück ist. Ohne ihn können wir nichts entscheiden.“  
Janos hebt eine Augenbraue.  
„Aber wir können bis zur seiner Rückkehr wenigstens die anderen einweihen, Cloud verarzten und uns schon mal überlegen was wir mit unserem Wissen anfangen können.“

Raven verdreht ein wenig die Augen.  
„Das füllt unseren Terminkalender ganz schön.“

Während Janos aber Cloud aufhebt, welcher sich inzwischen nicht mehr wehrt, macht sie sich, den Chip fest in der Hand, auf zu den anderen.  
Sie will gerade zur Tür heraus gehen, da fällt ihr Beast ein. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ist sie zurück in der Ecke, wo er weiterhin ein wenig zusammengekauert sitzt.  
Sie kniet sich nieder.

„Ich bin dir nicht mehr sauer. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin geschüttelt habe.“

Doch sie streichelt ihn nicht, denn das plötzliche Wissen, dass das vielleicht ein Mensch in einem Katzenkörper sein könnte, ist ihr unangenehm und sie weiß nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll.  
Glücklicherweise scheint der Kater auch auf ihre Worte zu reagieren und beruhigt sich ein wenig.

Zufrieden macht sie sich auf dem Rest der Bruderschaft von der neusten Erkenntnis zu erzählen. 

Charles indessen beißt wieder einmal die Zähne zusammen, als er verarztet wird.  
Janos sieht ihn forschend an und Charles hat das Gefühl, als würde er vielleicht mehr ahnen, als ihm lieb ist. Doch er sagt nichts, sondern verbindet nur weiter die Wunde, die inzwischen gar nicht mehr so schlimm blutet, sondern nur noch pocht.

Charles ist froh, dass sie den beiden erfolgreich vermitteln konnten, was das Problem ist.   
Aber mit der Erleichterung kommt auch das Wissen, dass sie jederzeit entlarvt werden können und die Reaktion will Charles lieber nicht miterleben.

Denn das ist das Problem, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist.  
Charles weiß nicht, wie die Menschen, die er liebt, reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass er die ganze Zeit bei ihnen war und ihnen das nicht mitgeteilt hat. Nein, schlimmer, dass er sie sogar gekratzt und gebissen hat, wann immer es nur ging.  
Bei einem normalen Kater mag das nicht weiter tragisch sein, aber wenn der Kater sich als alter Freund und frischer Feind herausstellt, ist das doch etwas ganz anderes.  
Findet Charles jedenfalls.

Gerade kommt Raven zurück mit dem Rest der Bruderschaft, alle haben den Blick ernst auf ihn gerichtet, als der wohlbekannte, rote Rauch in der Mitte der Küche erscheint und einen Moment später Erik und Azazel etwas zerrupft aber lebend auftauchen.

Charles hätte nicht mehr gedacht, dass er solch eine Erleichterung bei spüren könnte bei dem Wissen, dass es Erik gut geht. Ein Maunzen entkommt ihm, lenkt Eriks Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

Das kleine Lächeln, das folgt, lässt Charles Herz heftig gegen den Brustkorb pochen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr lieben Leser ;)  
> Hier kommt das 8. Kapitel von Dem Kater sei Dank und langsam geht es auf das große Finale zu ;)  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!  
> Meine Beta-Leserin ist noch dran, aber ich werde die Verbesserung hinterherschieben und euch nicht das neue Kapitel vorenthalten ^^
> 
> Also dann: Go on!

8.

Wild gewordenes Feuer wütet um sie herum, während Erik und Azazel ununterbrochen ausweichen. Azazel kann kaum irgendwo auftauchen, ohne dass ein Feuer- oder Luftstoß im nächsten Moment genau über diese Stelle hinweg fegt.

Erik greift alles, was Metall an und in sich hat und wirft es in Richtung Eingang, in Richtung Alex und wer sonst noch von den Mutanten draußen ist und sie bekämpft.

Sie sind besser geworden, das muss er zugeben. Charles hat sie gut trainiert.  
Oder sie waren es selber.  
Oder sie haben einen Lehrer angestellt.

Erik würde so etwas wie Melancholie empfinden, wäre er nicht damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu retten. 

Azazel hat die strikte Anweisung niemanden umzubringen, auch wenn das weitaus einfacher wäre als dieser Tanz gerade. Sie kommen kaum einen Schritt vorwärts, so stark und schnell werden sie befeuert. Sie können noch nicht einmal sagen wie viele sich ihnen entgegen stellen, doch Erik vermutet, dass es nicht so viele sind, wie sie ihnen weiß machen wollen. 

Azazel schnappt Erik, als auf diesen eine neue Feuerwelle zurollt und teleportiert sie beide auf das oberste Dach von Westchester.

Beide atmen schnell während sie beobachten, wie das Feuer unten noch einen Moment lang weiter anhält, bevor klar wird, dass sie nicht mehr da sind.  
Erik sieht was er mit Charles Vorgarten angestellt hat, als er verschiedene Geräte und moderne Skulpturen, sowie Türen und Fensterrahmen herausgerissen hat.  
Es schmerzt ihn selbst ein wenig zu sehen wie das schöne Anwesen zerstört wird, aber das zählt wohl zu den Kollateralschäden.   
Wären sie nicht hier um zu reden, würde es wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer aussehen. 

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Schüler selbst einen guten Anteil an der Zerstörung haben.  
Alex hat ganze Bäume entzündet und Büsche niedergebrannt.

Glück für sie, dass diese Windfrau das Feuer innerhalb kürzester Zeit erstickt. Sie ist wirklich gut und Erik fragt sich, ob er sie wohl überreden könnte in der Bruderschaft mitzumachen.

Da betritt Alex alleine den Vorplatz des Schlosses und sieht sie abwartend an.

„Summer.“

Erik stockt einen Moment. Er ist wirklich nicht der Beste was Diplomatie angeht. Aber das sind bei ihnen wenige und außerdem ist er ihr Anführer. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es unter anderem um Charles geht und das betrifft nun einmal ihn.  
Genau, immer den Fokus auf Charles Gesundheit und Verbleib. Also für den Fall, dass er nicht der Verräter ist.  
Erik sollte wirklich versuchen für seinen alten Freund einmal diplomatisch zu sein. 

„Ja, Lehnsherr?“

Bei seinem alten Namen läuft Erik ein Schauer über den Rücken. So hat ihn schon lange niemand mehr genannt und es irritiert ihn total. Denn offiziell verwendet er inzwischen andere Namen, damit sie nicht verfolgt werden können.

„Wir wollen wirklich nur reden. Da ich vermute, dass ihr euer schönes Schloss plus Insassen nicht verlieren wollt, empfehle ich euch, dass ihr uns runterkommen lasst.“

Alex schnaubt.

„Das hättest du dir auch wirklich vorher überlegen können. Was für eine Sicherheit bietest du mir, dass du uns nicht angreifst? Du hast dich ja nicht wirklich als vertrauenswürdig bewiesen, würde ich mal sagen.“

„Kommt immer auf die Sichtweise an, Summer.“, ruft Erik zurück, „Meinst du nicht, dass ich mit mehr Leuten gekommen wäre, wenn wir euch wirklich besiegen wollen würden?“

„Die anderen Verräter, die immer noch hinter der nächsten Ecke stehen können?“

„Wir sind keine Verräter!“

In Erik kocht die Wut hoch.

„Ach ja?“, Alex klingt bissig, „Und wie willst du es sonst nennen, was ihr gemacht habt? Ihr habt uns am Strand zurückgelassen und alle Prinzipien verraten für die wir gekämpft haben. Aus unserem Kampf wurde dein Kampf. Du bist genauso geworden wie Shaw dich haben wollte!“

„Shaw war ein Massenmörder!“

„Was dein Plan genauso beinhaltet, falls du es vergessen hast.“

Erik ist wirklich nahe dran seinen Vorsatz des Nicht-Tötens Vorsatz sein zu lassen und kurzen Prozess mit diesem vorlauten Bengel zu machen.

„Und du hast vergessen was dir die Menschen angetan haben.“

„Und warum bekämpfst du uns dann? Sind nicht die Menschen deine Gegner?“

„Ihr verteidigt sie.“

„Wir verteidigen die, die unschuldig sind, egal ob Mensch oder nicht. Etwas anderes wollte der Professor nie. Wehrlosen helfen und sie verteidigen gegen die, die meinen sie wären etwas besseres.“

„Er ist ein Idiot zu glauben Frieden wäre möglich.“

Warum muss er sich gerade rechtfertigen? Und warum brüllen er und Alex sich in dieser Entfernung nochmal an? Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen würden, wären sie näher beieinander.  
Sie konnten sich schon früher nicht riechen und das Gefühl hat sich nur verstärkt.

Alex scheint zu grinsen, auch wenn es bitter wirkt.

„Er ist kein Idealist. Er weiß ganz genau wie schwer das wird.“

Erik schnaubt, doch Alex fährt mit lauter Stimme fort.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir versucht er wenigstens sein Bestes!“

Erik spürt das Metall um ihn herum, spürt den Drang alles auf Alex zu werfen und ihn einfach nur zum Schweigen zu bringen.   
Azazels Hand auf seiner Schulter lässt ihn aufschrecken. Dieser sieht ihn ernst an und schüttelt nur unmerklich den Kopf.  
Stimmt, sie müssen was über Charles herausfinden. Sie müssen ihre eigene Haut retten.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er Azazel an sie beide hinunter zu Alex zu teleportieren.   
Sie müssen das jetzt klären und am Besten so, dass sie morgen noch sprechen können und nicht heiser sind.  
Im nächsten Moment stehen sie auf dem schwarzen Boden, der vom Feuer verwüstet wurde.

Alex sieht sie erst überrascht, dann misstrauisch an. Er spannt seine Schultern an und hebt die Hände, immer bereit für einen Angriff.  
Aber Erik führt das Gespräch fort.

„So wie es aussieht, besteht allerdings die Möglichkeit, dass dein allesgeliebter Professor gegen seine eigenen Prinzipien verstößt und einen Angriff auf die Bruderschaft plant und versucht uns in eine Falle zu locken.“

Alex schnaubt ungläubig.

„Er mag sich nach der ganzen Sache in Kuba verändert haben, aber nicht so sehr. Er würde mit uns in Kontakt bleiben, meinst du nicht auch? Außerdem ist er einer der stärksten Telepathen überhaupt, so dass ihn wohl kaum jemand gezwungen haben kann.“

Einleuchtend, ja. Erik rümpft die Nase und kommt sich verdammt kindisch vor. Verständlich, er redet ja auch mit einem Kind.

„Gut, gehen wir davon aus, dass er nichts mit der Falle zu tun hat. Wo ist er dann? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Wurde er vielleicht von diesem unbekannten Gegner gefangen genommen? Meinst du nicht, dass wir wenigstens in diesem Fall zusammen arbeiten sollen und dass es sowohl euch, als auch uns etwas nützen könnte? Ihr wollt doch denen helfen, denen Ungerechtigkeit widerfährt.“

Alex lacht trocken auf.  
„Weil ihr ja auch alle so wehrlos seid. Natürlich.“

Doch seine Miene wird nachdenklich und er blickt immer wieder zurück zum Schloss. Er will die Entscheidung wahrscheinlich nicht alleine treffen und doch wird er es wohl müssen. Dass er alleine hier draußen steht, bedeutet wohl dass er der Überrest des Oberhauptes der Schule ist. Sean ist weg, Hank und Charles verschwunden, wer bleibt da noch?

„Ich muss mich mit den anderen besprechen, bevor wir einer Zusammenarbeit zustimmen. Wie gesagt, ihr habt euch nicht gerade als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen.“

Also gibt es doch noch andere. Erik fragt sich wie schnell Charles eigentlich schon wieder untwegs war um zu rekrutieren, oder ob die Kinder diesmal die Arbeit gemacht haben.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Meinetwegen. Beeil dich.“

Alex verschwindet in der Eingangshalle von Westchester, doch sie fühlen sich weiterhin, als würden sie von hunderten Augenpaaren beobachtet werden. Was höchstwahrscheinlich der Fall ist.

Azazel und er schweigen beide.  
Es würde jetzt nichts bringen zu diskutieren, solange noch keine endgültige Entscheidung der Xavier-Anhänger feststeht.  
Und schlussendlich tritt Alex wieder heraus aus der Tür.  
Ihm folgt die Luftfrau, sowie eine Frau mit der Schnauze eines Schweines. Sie mögen beide ungefähr zwischen 30 und 40 sein, aber so genau kann man das auch nicht sagen. 

Alex tritt hervor.  
„Wir haben entschieden, dass wir mit euch zusammen arbeiten.“

Ein Seufzer entkommt Erik, der so nicht geplant war.   
Er weiß dass sie ihm so wenig trauen wie er ihnen. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Er traut ihnen, denn er kennt ihre Prinzipien. Aber sie trauen ihm nicht, aber das ist in Ordnung. Sie sind wahrscheinlich verzweifelt, weil ihre Suche nach dem Professor seit Monaten ohne Erfolg bleibt.  
Das wird sie wenigstens für eine Zeit lang zusammen halten.

Die Frau mit der Schweinenase spricht weiter. Sie ist groß, sehr groß und sieht Erik an, als würde sie sich überlegen, ob er als Frühstück geeignet wäre.  
„Wir haben allerdings ein paar Bedingungen.“

„Immer raus damit.“  
Er rechnet mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Erstens: Wir treffen uns nicht mehr hier in Westchester. Das ist zu gefährlich für die Kinder und zieht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Am Besten gehen wir zu belebten Plätzen. Jedenfalls die, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können und wollen.  
Zweitens: Ihr erzählt uns alles was mit dem Fall zu tun hat und wir euch. Wir müssen ganzeinheitlich denken und können es uns nicht leisten nur einzelne Teile eines Puzzles zu betrachten.  
Drittens: Wir halten auch nach der Mission so lange Waffenstillstand, bis jede Gruppe wieder bei Kräften ist. Keine Hinterhalte oder ähnliches.  
Viertens: Keine Missionierung während wir unterwegs sind. Wir wollen nicht zu euch und ihr nicht zu uns.  
Fünftens: Keine Anschleichaktionen, sonst sind wir sofort wieder weg.  
Sechstens: Ihr versucht gar nicht erst den Professor als Geisel zu nehmen. Wir reißen alles ein was ihr besitzt, das könnt ihr uns glauben. Wir wissen wo ihr wohnt und wir haben Kontakt zum FBI.“

Erik sieht sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an.

„Wollt ihr uns die Liste an Drohungen nicht einfach aufschreiben?“

Uh, ob Sarkasmus jetzt so eine gute Idee ist?

„Ja, oder nein?“

Erik holt tief Luft und sieht Azazel noch einen Moment lang an, der zwar eine Grimasse zieht, aber nickt.

„Ja.“

____________________

Das darauffolgende Gespräch findet in einem Park in der Nähe statt. 

Erik hat seinen Helm abgenommen, Azazel zieht seine Mütze immer tiefer ins Gesicht, während die Frau mit der Schweinenase, Marianne, sich ein Tuch umgebunden hat. Sie sehen sicher nicht alle vertrauensselig aus, aber das müssen sie auch nicht. Hauptsache es ruft niemand die Polizei.

Es zieht sich etwas, da beide Gruppen alle Details wissen wollen, die den anderen bekannt sind.  
Die X-Men, wie sie sich nennen, haben die letzte Route von dem Professor und Hank herausgefunden. Sie waren rekrutieren und Sean sollte die nächsten Tage anrufen und erzählen, wer wahrscheinlich die letzte Person war, welche die beiden lebend gesehen hat.  
Irgendjemand hat die Spuren verwischt, was die Verfolgung so schwer gemacht hat.

Zudem haben sie den Kontakt mit dem FBI eingestellt und Charles hat Moira McTaggerts Erinnerungen gelöscht. Trotzdem haben sie weiterhin die Kontaktdaten.  
Der Gedanke an die Agentin beruhigt Erik, so wie er gleichzeitig unangenehm ist.  
Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie Charles zu nah war und zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr dabei ist, ist gut. Befriedigend.   
Aber gleichzeitig beweist das auch wieder, wozu Charles tatsächlich fähig ist und das jagt Erik nach wie vor einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Und da hilft auch nicht das Wissen, dass der Professor eigentlich Pazifist ist.  
Eigentlich, weil sich scheinbar einiges geändert hat in den letzten Monaten.

Schlussendlich tauschen sie Telefonnummern aus und Alex verspricht, dass Sean sich sobald es geht mit den Erkenntnissen auch bei ihnen melden wird.

Ohne große Herzlichkeit, aber mit einem gewissen Gefühl der Sicherheit verabschieden sie sich und Erik und Azazel suchen sich einen verlassenen Platz für die Teleportation.

Während sie aus dem Park gehen, sieht Azazel nachdenklich auf den Weg vor ihnen.

„Was ist?“

„Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass ich diese Leute nicht mehr als Feinde ansehe. Früher habe ich alles und jeden gehasst und wusste, dass jeder jeden benutzt, so wie Shawn uns. Aber in der Bruderschaft sind wir eine Familie geworden. Summer hat dich mit Shawn verglichen, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich hasse die Menschen aus tiefstem Herzen und will sie genauso wenig verschonen, wie sie mich verschont haben.   
Shawn aber hat alle gehasst, niemanden akzeptiert und sich erst Recht nie selbst in Frage gestellt. Das alles tust du und es macht dich besser. Irgendwie.   
Auch wenn du die Menschheit bekämpfen willst, wobei ich dir auf alle Fälle helfen werde.“

Wow.  
Erik ist beeindruckt.  
Und gerührt.

„Danke.“

Azazel grinst schief und leitet Erik in eine Seitengasse, von der aus sie beruhigt teleportieren können, ohne dass jemand an Halluzinationen glaubt.  
Ist das nun Rücksicht?

__________________________

Das erste Geräusch, das Erik hört, als seine Küche sich langsam vor ihm materialisiert, ist ein Maunzen und es lässt ihn den Blick heben, unbewusst lächelnd.  
Und dort liegt Cloud, ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend und mit einem Mal geht es Erik wieder ein bisschen besser.  
Nicht, dass er das zugeben würde natürlich.

Im nächsten Moment wird ihm jedoch bewusst, dass Janos den Kater festhält und der Rest der Bruderschaft die Ankömmlinge zurückhaltend anguckt.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragt er misstrauisch.

Raven hebt etwas kleines hoch und deutet zu Cloud.  
„Wir haben das hier bei ihm gefunden.“

Erik ergreift den Gegenstand und erkennt ihn als Peilsender. Seine Augen weiten sich und hastig tritt er zu dem Kater, dessen Wunde ihm erst jetzt auffällt.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Was ist passiert? Wie kamt ihr überhaupt auf die Idee ...?!“

Vorsichtig fasst er Cloud an, welcher ihn erst weiter mit großen Augen ansieht, um dann seinen Kopf gegen Eriks Hand zu pressen.

Janos grinst schief.

„Wir waren das gar nicht. Beast hat ihm den Chip aus dem Bein herausgerissen oder operiert, je nachdem wie man es sieht. Wir haben sie erst gefunden, als es vorbei war.“

„Myria Cee!“

Eriks Blick ist grimmig, während seine Hand weiter Cloud streichelt, welcher in diesem Moment jedoch aufsieht und noch einmal maunzt.  
Das irritiert Erik noch mehr, doch Raven stört seinen Gedankengang.

„Das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht. Das heißt aber, dass von ihr die beiden Kater kommen und aufgrund ihrer Mutation ...“, sie atmet tief ein und wieder aus, „aufgrund ihrer Mutation vermuten wir, dass es sich bei Cloud und Beast nicht um richtige Kater handelt.“

Der Kater sieht ihn immer noch an und Erik überläuft eine Gänsehaut. Sofort drängt sich ein Verdacht auf, den er so gut es geht verdrängt. Oder es zumindest versucht.

Denn das kann doch nicht sein, oder?  
Charles hätte sich doch bemerkbar gemacht, oder?  
Und warum sollte der Kater sich ausgerechnet an ihn kuscheln, wenn Charles in ihm steckt?

Langsam dreht Erik sich um und konzentriert sich auf das, was tatsächlich wichtig ist.

„Ich fürchte die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch. Beast könnte vor allem auch noch einen Chip in sich haben und das müssen wir so bald es geht herausfinden.“  
Er dreht sich zu einem der jüngeren Mutanten, Neills.  
„Geh morgen früh mit ihm zur Tierarztpraxis. Lass dir irgendeine plausible Geschichte einfallen.“  
Neill nickt ernst und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. So wie er bereits seit dem ersten Tag bei ihnen ist.

„Wir müssen die Tatsache ausnutzen, dass Myria den Chip orten kann. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber wir finden schon eine Lösung. Wir sollten uns allerdings beeilen, in vier Tagen ist es soweit und unser Date mit Myria Cee steht an. Wenn sie überhaupt so lange wartet.“

Erik betrachtet die Mutanten um sich herum eingehend, ernst und nachdenklich.  
„Habt ihr etwas über Anti-Mutanten-Gruppen herausgefunden?“

Einer der Neuen, Heat, tritt hervor.  
„Wir haben eine Spur gefunden, die auf eine Anti-Mutanten-Gruppe hindeutet. Keine offizielle natürlich, aber sie stehen in Verbindung mit dem Militär und vor allem mit dem Gefängnis in dem Ms. Cees Bruder gefangen gehalten wird. Sie könnten auf diesem Weg von Mutanten erfahren haben und wollen uns jetzt ausrotten oder für Versuche missbrauchen.“

„Menschen!“, flucht Erik.

Die Mutanten um ihn herum haben alle einprägsame Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht. Die Vorstellung dass ausgerechnet eine Mutantin ihnen das antun möchte, ist am aller erschreckendsten.  
Dass nicht alle zusammen halten und gemeinsam kämpfen, ist bereits seit längerem klar, aber sich gegenseitig an die Menschen auszuliefern, ist undenkbar.  
War undenkbar.  
Bis jetzt.

„Janos, verarzte bitte Cloud. Der Rest versammelt sich in zehn Minuten im Gruppenraum. Je eher ein Plan steht, desto besser.“

Er wirft noch einen letzten Blick in Richtung des Katers, der ihn unbewegt anstarrt, eher er mit einer Gänsehaut aus dem Raum geht.

Beinahe hat er das Gefühl, als müsste er vor Cloud Rechenschaft ablegen und seine Zustimmung einholen, so wie dieser ihn erwartungsvoll angesehen hat, den ganzen Körper voller Sicherheit aufgerichtet.  
Wenn er tatsächlich einen menschlichen Verstand hat, macht das Ganze noch viel mehr Sinn.

Kopfschüttelnd versucht Erik diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu verbannen, um sich endlich auf einen potentiellen Plan zu konzentrieren.

__________________________

Sie diskutieren lange, verwerfen die meisten Pläne nach kürzester Zeit und doch geht es langsam voran. Sie wollen nicht auf den vereinbarten Zeitpunkt warten, an dem Myria vorbei kommen soll, denn wer weiß, ob sie diesen einhält. Lieber sie überraschen und zum Handeln zwingen.  
Aber wie?

Schlussendlich sind sie sich einig und Erik ruft in der Xavier-Schule an, Marianne am Telefon und erklärt ihr den Plan.

Sie werden Myria eine Falle legen indem sie den Peilsender an einen anderen Ort bringen und ihr damit weiß machen, dass sie umgezogen wären. Sie wird handeln müssen, denn sie weiß nicht wie lange sie an diesem Ort bleiben werden.

Und sie werden vorbereitet sein.  
Gemeinsam mit den X-Men.

_____________________________

Bei Hank wird nichts gefunden, aber ganz ausschließen können sie die Möglichkeit doch nicht.  
Also muss er wohl mit. Wohl oder übel.  
Aber, meint Mytique, vielleicht sollten sie die beiden Kater sowieso mitnehmen und versuchen ihnen nebenbei ihre alte Gestalt wiederzugeben.

Ihr Blick, der die beiden Kater streift, ist gequält, als würde auch sie einen Verdacht beiseite drängen.

Ein Verdacht, der viel zu heftig wäre, würde er sich als wahr herausstellen.  
_____________________________

Am Abend des nächsten Tages, ein Tag bevor die Aktion starten soll, erhält Erik einen Anruf von Sean.

„Lehnsherr.“

„Gibt es was neues?“

„Danke, mir geht es auch beschissen. Wie geht es dir so?“

Erik schweigt lieber, als darauf zu reagieren.  
Sean seufzt.

„Ich habe ihre Spur gefunden und nachverfolgen können. Die entsprechende Person ist zwar weggezogen, aber dank meiner Hartnäckigkeit habe ich immerhin den Namen der letzten Mutantin herausgefunden, die sie besucht haben. Und nach allem was Alex mir erzählt hat, müsste der Name euch bekannt vorkommen: Myria Cee.“

Erik ist es, als hätte irgendjemand ein Fenster geöffnet. Oder als hätte er einen Faustschlag erhalten.  
Er ist sich noch nicht so ganz sicher.

Charles Verschwinden und die Mutantenfalle von Myria Cee haben eindeutig miteinander zu tun.

Myria Cee war wahrscheinlich die Letzte, die Charles lebend gesehen hat.

Oder wie Erik viel eher vermutet:

Myria Cee war wahrscheinlich die Letzte, die Charles in seiner humanoiden Form gesehen hat.

Sein Blick wandert zum Fensterbrett, auf dem die beiden Kater sitzen, intensiv nach draußen starrend und doch die Ohren nach hinten gelegt.

Cloud humpelt ein wenig, doch seine Wirbelsäule ist beinahe wieder in Ordnung, wie der Tierarzt ihnen versichert hat.   
Er wirkt angespannt und trotzdem selbstsicher.

Erik schluckt schwer und wendet sich wieder gedanklich dem Telefonat zu.

„Also haben die beiden Fälle eindeutig miteinander zu tun.“

Sean macht ein zustimmendes Geräusch, scheint aber noch nicht zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein.

„Meinst du immer noch, dass der Professor bei dem Plan gegen euch mitmacht?“

Erik schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Wenn, dann nicht freiwillig. Auf irgendeine Art benutzt sie ihn wahrscheinlich. Es bleibt nur die Frage offen, wie.“

„Oder er ist bereits gefangen genommen worden und steckt in irgendeinem Labor?“

Erik sieht wieder zu Cloud, welcher ihn inzwischen anstarrt, die blauen Augen voller Sicherheit, Stärke und auch Kälte. Alles wohlbekannte Eigenschaften.

„Nein. Er ist nicht in einem Labor. Ich weiß dass sie ihn nicht haben.“

Weil er bei uns ist.  
In einer ganz eigenen Art von Gefängnis.

„Na du bist aber optimistisch heute. Ist man ja gar nicht von dir gewohnt.“

Erik schweigt und nach einem Moment fügt Sean an:   
„Danke. Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast.“

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch.“

„Bis morgen.“

„Ja, bis morgen. Viel Erfolg.“

Erik legt auf, den Blick weiter auf den Kater gerichtet, welcher sich inzwischen wieder umgewandt hat und den dunklen Innenhof betrachtet.

Vorsichtig näher Erik sich ihm, weiß nicht, ob er wie gewohnt die Hand ausstrecken und den Kater streicheln soll, oder nicht.  
Schlussendlich entscheidet er sich dafür und krault Cloud sanft über den Hinterkopf, immer bedacht einer Kralle eventuell ausweichen zu müssen.

Diese aber kommt nie und stattdessen streckt Cloud ihm den Kopf leicht entgegen, die Augen für einen kurzen Moment schließend.

So sehr Erik auch davon überzeugt ist, dass das vor ihm Charles ist, so wenig kann er sich auf dessen Verhalten einen Reim machen.

Außer natürlich Charles hat alle Erinnerungen verloren und agiert nur noch instinktiv. Aber Erik glaubt das nicht, weiß dass es dafür zu viele Ungereimtheiten gibt, was das Verhalten des Katers angeht.  
Er hätte gerne mehr Zeit um sich sicher zu gehen, aber die haben sie nicht und vielleicht wird das ihr letzter, einigermaßen friedlicher Abend.

Egal was passiert, Erik möchte, dass das Band, das sich zwischen ihnen, dem Kater und ihm, entwickelt hat, wenigstens heute Nacht noch bestehen bleibt.

Und so wie Cloud die Streicheleinheiten genießt, scheint es diesem genauso zu gehen.

Denn ab morgen ... ab morgen wird alles anders sein.

Er begegnet wieder dem Blick des Katers, wohlbekannt und menschlich.  
Erik hat das Gefühl, als wäre das erste Mal seit Kuba wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte.

„Ich werde für uns kämpfen. Egal was danach passiert.“

Das zustimmende Maunzen ist ihm Antwort genug.

Seit er weiß, dass Cloud ein Mensch ist, kommt er sich nicht mehr vollkommen verrückt vor, wenn er mit ihm redet.   
Nicht verrückter als sonst, jedenfalls.

___________________________

Charles verflucht alles um ihn herum dafür, dass er nicht wirklich mit dabei sein kann, wenn der Kampf stattfindet. Die letzte Schlacht ging zwar für ihn weniger gut aus, aber er möchte teilnehmen, dazu beitragen, beschützen, helfen und vor allem Myria Cee kräftig eine reinhauen.

Gut, vielleicht würde er ihre Gedanken zuvor nach dem Grund für die ganze Aktion durchsuchen. Aber so ein kleiner Schlag als Dankeschön wäre doch auch angebracht, oder?  
Wahrscheinlich wird er es nicht machen, selbst wenn er seine menschliche Gestalt zurück erhält, aber allein der Gedanke ist befriedigend. Und gerade jetzt ist ihm egal aus welchem Grund sie das gemacht hat und ja, irgendwie hatte es auch ihre guten Seiten, aber seine eigene Unfähigkeit momentan lässt Charles aggressiv werden.

Angespannt starrt er in die Dunkelheit des Innenhofes, Hank neben sich und das Geräusch von Schritten im Hintergrund.  
Erik telefoniert leise, scheinbar mit Sean. Ob der inzwischen mehr herausgefunden hat?

Wenn alles so ist wie früher, müssen sie eindeutig an ihren Methoden arbeiten. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass seine eigenen Leute Monate brauchen um ihre Spur zu finden.  
Auch wenn Myria, so wie es scheint, ziemlich gut darin ist, Spuren zu verwischen.   
Oder die Menschen, die ihr helfen.

Charles wendet sich und beobachtet Erik, welcher mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in der Mitte des Raumes steht, ungläubig vor sich starrend.  
Mit einem Mal schwenkt sein Blick zu Charles und die Erkenntnis trifft ihn mit einem Schlag.

Charles sollte nicht ruhig sein in so einem Moment.  
Panik sollte sich breit machen in so einem Moment.

Aber nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen erfasst ihn Sicherheit und Kraft.  
Es ist Zeit, dass Erik es herausfindet, weiß wer er ist.

Wann sonst?  
Morgen ziehen sie in den Kampf und niemand weiß, ob und in welcher Gestalt sie aus diesem herauskommen werden.

Erik ist überrascht aber nicht wütend, was Charles Selbstsicherheit verstärkt.

Hat er schon etwas geahnt? Ergibt für ihn jetzt alles einen Sinn?

Charles würde gerne in Eriks Gedanken sehen, fühlen was er empfindet. Aber da er das nun einmal gerade nicht kann, streckt er sich stattdessen der streichelnden Hand entgegen, welche ihm inzwischen so vertraut ist.

Er möchte noch einmal diese Wärme genießen und nicht kaputt machen, was sie hier haben.   
Ab morgen wird alles anders sein, da ist er sich sicher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine lieben Leser =)
> 
> Es ist leider eine Weile her und obwohl ich "Dem Kater sei Dank" eigentlich vor dem neuen X-Men-Film beenden wollte, hat das dank meinem Staatsexamen nicht wirklich geklappt. Jetzt aber ist das letzte Kapitel endlich fertig und bereit für die Öffentlichkeit!  
> Danke an Nevaeh für all die grammatikalischen und inhaltlichen Hilfen und Stupser ;)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

9.

 

Die Kugel fliegt ihn Zeitlupe auf ihn zu. Sie ist keine Gefahr, das weiß er. Sie ist eine lächerliche Bedrohung und mit einer knappen Handbewegung wehrt er sie ab, lässt sie abprallen.

Doch dann erinnert er sich: Charles. Sie wird Charles erwischen!

Seine Augen weiten sich, während die Kugel in Zeitlupe weiterfliegt, ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

Was kann er nur tun? Sein Kopf ist leer, er weiß nicht weiter.

Mit einem Mal wird er von einer fremden, überwältigenden Präsenz erfasst und übernommen. Wie in Trance greift er nach der Kugel, lässt sie mitten in der Luft anhalten und dann zu Boden fallen.

Charles steht, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, die Hände locker an den Seiten und nicht an den Schläfen. Er hat ihn übernommen, ist durch seinen Helm gedrungen und hat sich selbst gerettet.  
Er lässt Erik wieder los, der auf den Boden sinkt, als wäre er zu lange gerannt.

Es ist still um sie herum, keiner gibt auch nur einen Laut von sich. Nicht einmal von den Booten kommt ein Ton, haben sie doch vorher alle herumgeschrien.   
Charles Blick ist weiter fest auf Erik gerichtet, der nicht wegsehen kann.

Und mit einem Mal wird ihm alles klar. Charles hat sie alle übernommen.   
Alle.  
Die Insel.  
Die Mutanten.  
Die Menschen.

Und er sieht nicht einmal aus, als würde es ihm große Schwierigkeiten bereiten.   
Es erschüttert Erik.

„Keine Angst, mein Freund.“  
„Deine Kraft macht mir Angst.“

Es ist wohl das erste Mal, dass Erik die Wahrheit in diesem Kontext sagt. Auch wenn Angst untertrieben ist.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir auf unsere Mutation stolz sein sollen? Dass wir die perfekten Wesen sind?“

Eine Welle der Scham fährt durch Erik, lässt ihn zitternd zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, Charles.“

Doch Charles lächelt nur und sieht sich um, ruhig und entspannt, während er weiter spricht.

„Ich habe mir immer wieder gewünscht, dass es so ausgegangen wäre. Doch egal wie sehr ich es mir gewünscht habe, die Zeit wurde nicht zurückgedreht.“

„Bereust du es, dass du mich getroffen hast?“

„Manchmal? Wieso? Bereust du es?“

Charles sieht ihn mit hartem Blick an. 

„Nein. Ich wollte nie, dass es so kommt. Ich wollte nie, dass wir uns trennen ...“

„Und doch hast du es getan.“

„Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren!“

Eriks Stimme bricht und ihm ist egal, wie schwach er gerade ist, denn Charles weiß ohnehin alles, war in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken.  
Dieser fängt wieder an zu grinsen.

„Keine Sorge, ich bleibe bei dir.“

Und dann schrumpft er, bekommt Fell und spitze Ohren, wird zu Cloud.

Automatisch streckt Erik seine Hand nach dem Kater aus, will ihn zu sich holen, ihn nie wieder loslassen. Ein leises Knurren hätte ihn warnen sollen, doch es ist zu spät. Voller Kraft stößt Cloud sich ab und springt auf Erik zu, die Krallen ausgestreckt, die Zähne entblößt.

„Au!“  
Fluchend wacht Erik auf, das Gefühl von Krallen in seinem Brustkorb. Auf ihm liegt Cloud, die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, während er träumend die Krallen ein- und ausfährt und dabei Eriks Brust malträtiert.

„Sadist.“, grummelt Erik und starrt weiter auf den Kater, welcher sich kein Stück angesprochen fühlt. Immerhin hat er ihn nicht tatsächlich angegriffen, so wie in seinem Traum. 

Cloud, oder sollte Erik besser „Charles“ sagen?, ist ihm in der Nacht vorher gefolgt und hat sich wie selbstverständlich neben und auf ihn gelegt. Natürlich war Erik irritiert, doch er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Was dann sein Unterbewusstsein für ihn erledigt hat, dem Traum nach zu urteilen. 

Es stimmt, er will Charles nicht verlieren und er wollte nicht, dass dieser verletzt wird und sie getrennt werden. Doch es zählt ja nicht nur was er will, es gehören mindestens zwei dazu. Aber natürlich war Erik selbst an dem Schlamassel auch erfolgreich beteiligt.  
Zu hören, dass Charles ihr Treffen bereuen könnte, seine Rettung bereuen könnte, hat weh getan, tut immer noch weh.   
Das Gefühl lässt ihn die Hand heben und dem Kater über den Kopf streicheln. Augenblicklich wird das Geschnurre lauter und Charles kuschelt sich näher an ihn heran.

„Bereue es bitte nicht.“, flüstert Erik, auch wenn er weiß, dass er prinzipiell kein Recht hat so etwas zu verlangen. 

Das Schrillen des Weckers lässt beide hochfahren und Charles sieht ihn so geschockt an, dass Erik vermutet, dass das Kuscheln nicht Teil eines Planes war. Und jetzt will er weg und verfängt sich mit der Kralle im Bettlaken.

„Pscht.“  
Erik versucht gleichzeitig den Wecker auszumachen und den Kater zu beruhigen, wobei die Beruhigung besser funktioniert als der Wecker endlich aus ist.

„Charles? Es ist alles okay.“

Wünscht Erik sich jedenfalls, doch Charles hört auf zu zappeln, zieht die Krallen endlich ein und starrt ihn an. Ja, jetzt hat er es gesagt, hat herausgelassen, dass er es weiß.

Charles aber sieht ihn nur weiter an, maunzt mal leise und fängt dann an sich zu putzen. Ist er es etwa doch nicht? 

„Au!“

Eine Kralle bohrt sich erschreckend tief in seinen Oberkörper und Charles sieht nicht einmal auf.

„Okay, okay, du bist es. Ich habe verstanden. Kein Wort zu den anderen.“

Die Kralle verschwindet wieder und Erik seufzt auf und schiebt den Kater vorsichtig von sich runter.

„Tut mir leid. Heute steht eine Schlacht an, da ist keine Zeit zum Kuscheln.“

Charles’ Blick ist verurteilend, als würde Erik seine Geduld strapazieren. Was auch in gewissem Sinne der Wahrheit entspricht, denn, ehrlich gesagt hätte Charles gerne noch ein bisschen mehr gekuschelt, auch wenn er es nur mit einem Grummeln zugeben kann.

Er streckt sich und gähnt, während Erik aus dem Bett springt und sich schnell anzieht. Die beiden Kater haben nicht viel zu tun, leider, aber was könnten sie schon machen? Außer den Lockvogel spielen natürlich.  
Vorsichtig den hastigen Schritten der Mutanten ausweichend, macht Charles sich schließlich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer und begibt sich an die Seite von Hank. Seine Wunde ist fast verheilt und tut kaum noch weh. Selbst sein Rücken kommt ihm heute besser vor und er hofft inständig, dass das stimmt.

Die Vorbereitungen sind schon fast alle getroffen worden am Abend zuvor und jetzt stehen nur noch die letzten Aufgaben an, die effizient und in Stille erledigt werden. Die Gesichter sind konzentriert und bald schon haben sich alle eingefunden. Sie haben spezielle Anzüge an und Charles fragt sich, wer die bitteschön hergestellt hat. Das muss ein wahnsinniges Geld gekostet haben. Ob Raven dafür ihr Konto geräumt hat?

Diese kommt auf sie zu, sie nachdenklich betrachtend. Janos folgt ihr, einen Katzenkorb in den Händen. Vorsichtig werden sie von ihr dort hineingesetzt, während sie leise Beruhigungen flüstert, die wahrscheinlich mehr für sie selbst gedacht sind.

______________________

„Ich will dich nicht umbringen.“

Vom ersten Moment des Kampfes an, war es mehr wie ein Krieg gewesen. Schreie und Explosionen begleiten die verschiedenen Kämpfer, ausgebildete Soldaten und weniger ausgebildete Mutanten, die um ihr Leben kämpfen.

Eriks Stimme zittert, ihn überläuft es heiß und kalt. Er möchte Myria tatsächlich nicht umbringen, es sind zu viele gestorben.   
Sein Wunsch ihr weh zu tun ist zwar noch da, immerhin hat sie sie alle verraten, hat Charles verletzt.

Erik kann es sich selbst nicht einmal verzeihen dass er ihn von sich gestoßen hat. Dieselbe Härte zeigt er auch jeder anderen Person, die es wagt Charles zu verletzen.

Die Kater waren als Lockvögel dabei, doch Erik fiel erst viel zu spät auf, als er bereits mitten in der Schlacht war, dass er Charles, sollte irgendein Teil des Plans schief gehen, vielleicht das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Du hättest zu uns kommen können, wir hätten dir geholfen deinen Bruder zu befreien.“

Selbst das Rohr, mit welchem er sie gegen die Wand drückt, erzittert. Aber seine Worte verändern nichts. Sie kämpft weiterhin gegen ihn an, ihr Blick hart und unbarmherzig.

„Ich hasse es eine Mutantin zu sein und ich hasse euch Mutanten noch viel mehr. Bring mich nur um!“

„Wird es Charles erlösen?“

Erik war schon immer der Mann, der für seine Ziele über Leichen gehen würde und wenn es Charles befreien würde, wäre Myria bereits tot. Aber sie wissen nicht ob es funktioniert und er muss es wissen um diesen Schritt zu gehen, will kein Risiko eingehen.  
Kleine Zweifel, ob er die neue alte Situation tatsächlich mögen wird, melden sich, aber er wischt sie beiseite. Sie sind jetzt nicht wichtig.

„Erlösen?“, Myria lacht, „Ein Kater zu sein ist besser als jede menschliche Hülle. Warum sollte er zurück in seinen kaputten Körper wollen?“

Menschliche Soldaten treffen auf Mutanten, sind ihnen allein aufgrund ihrer Anzahl überlegen und verstehen doch nicht was sie getroffen hat. Wie ein Wirbelsturm fegen die Mutanten über sie hinweg und verlieren trotzdem zu viele aus ihren eigenen Reihen.

Eriks Wut wächst.

Er mag die letzten Monate trotz der körperlichen Nähe nicht viel Kontakt mit Charles gehabt haben, aber er ahnt wie hilflos sich dieser gefühlt haben muss: ohne jegliche Möglichkeit zu kommunizieren oder auch nur wegzulaufen. All die kleinen Machtspiele, die Erik als klassische Katereigenschaften ansah, machen unter dem Aspekt viel mehr Sinn!

Erik antwortet bissig:  
„Und warum sollte er sich mit einem Leben zufrieden geben, das ihm nichts anderes bietet als Schlaf und Fressen? Tu nicht als ob du wüsstest, was er will!“

Eine kurze Bewegung im Handgelenk und das Rohr drückt Myria fester gegen die Wand, lässt sie aufstöhnen.

Die Mutanten mögen stärkere Kräfte haben, aber ein schlecht gezielter Feuerball kann auch schnell die eigenen Leute treffen anstatt den Gegner. Die Grenzen zwischen den Gruppen sind aufgelöst, alles versinkt im Chaos. Und im Feuer. 

„Würde dein Tod ihn zurück verwandeln? Würde er sie alle erlösen?“

„Ungh ... nein ... nur ich .. ah ...“

Sofort lockert Erik seinen Griff. Seine Stimme ist wie ein Donnergrollen.

„Lass sie frei!“

„Warum sollte ich?“

Ihr Keuchen ist leise, wird fast von den Kampfgeräuschen aus der großen Halle übertönt.

„Wir helfen dir deinen Bruder zu befreien und lassen euch danach in Ruhe.“

Er drückt das Rohr wieder etwas enger an sie ran und grinst. Ihrer plötzlichen Furcht nach zu urteilen, ist es kein nettes Grinsen.

„Und natürlich werde ich dich nicht umbringen.“

Die Furcht verwandelt sich schnell wieder in Wut und Gehässigkeit.

„Du sagtest gerade du willst mich nicht umbringen!“

„Will ich auch nicht, aber wenn du deine Opfer sowieso nicht erlöst und weiterhin gegen uns kämpfst, ist es die beste Lösung. Und glaub’ mir, auf meiner Karte sind genügend Opfer, du wirst keinen Unterschied machen.“

„Was wird dazu nur deiner geliebter Charles sagen?“

Ihr Ton ist bissig, aber sie scheint ihre letzten Karten auszuspielen, denn diese ist nicht unbedingt ein Ass.

„Gar nichts wird er dazu sagen, denn er kann nicht mehr sprechen! Und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so friedfertig ist, wie er einmal war. Auch wenn das meine Schuld sein mag. Ergo, schlechtes Argument. Versuch es noch einmal.“

„Wie gütig.“

Myria keucht wieder stärker, das Rohr drückt weiterhin fest gegen ihren Brustkorb.

„So bin ich eben.“

Ein trockenes Lachen entkommt ihr, bevor sie die Augen schließt und ihr ganzer Körper mit einem Mal erschlafft.

„Was zum ...?!“

Gerade als Erik einen Schritt auf sie zumachen will, erzittert Myrias, lässt sie fast aus ihren improvisierten Fesseln entkommen. Erik muss all seine Kraft aufwänden um sie zu halten und wagt es nicht näher zu kommen. Hat sie einen epileptischen Anfall? Stirbt sie? Oder hat Emma es schlussendlich geschafft ihren Geist zu übernehmen?

Doch noch während er versucht sich zu entscheiden was er nun machen sollen, versteift sich ihr ganzer Körper und ihr entfährt ein kurzer, abgehackter Schrei. Erik lässt das Rohr los, das daraufhin zusammen mit ihr zu Boden fällt.

Der Aufprall dröhnt einen kurzen Moment und wird schnell von den Kampfgeräuschen übertönt.

Langsam verwischen auch die Linien zwischen den Mutanten. Haben Bruderschaft und die X-Men bereits zuvor zusammen gekämpft, so kämpfen sie inzwischen miteinander, vermischen sich, helfen sich, geben sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung. Es ist ein erneuter, schwerer Schlag gegen die Soldaten, diese Kombination aus Kräften.

 

Vorsichtig geht Erik auf Myria zu, immer auf einen Angriff gefasst.

„Hättest du mich nicht noch einen Moment halten können?“, kommt es müde und leise von ihr und sie schlägt die Augen auf. Sofort bleibt Erik stehen, achtet darauf außerhalb ihrer Reichweite zu bleiben, immer vor Augen was mit Charles passiert ist. Und mit Hank.

„Keine Sorge.“, Myria richtet sich keuchend auf, „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr um jemanden zu verwandeln.“

Erik runzelt die Stirn, behält jedoch den Abstand und die Konzentration bei.

„Ich habe es getan. Ich habe ihnen ihren menschlichen Körper zurückgegeben.“

Es sind ein Schlag ins Gesicht und der Verlust des Ballastes von den Schultern gleichzeitig. Als hätte Eriks Körper die Memo bereits bekommen, seinen Verstand aber zurückgelassen.

„Charles?“

„Der ist wieder ein Mensch, keine Sorge. Und jetzt ...“, Myrias kühle Wut strahlt Erhabenheit aus, trotz ihrer Erschöpfung, „Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass du auch deinen Part erfüllst!“

„Erst will ich ihn sehen.“

„Er wird sich schon melden.“ 

So ehrlich und berechnend gefällt Myria Erik schon viel besser und vielleicht könnten sie sogar Freunde sein, wenn sie nicht schon Feinde wären. Wobei, bei genauerer Betrachtung, nein, sie könnten keine Freunde sein.

\- Verbündete, Erik. - 

\- Charles! -

Emma mag ihn gelehrt haben wie er Telepathen den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken verwehren kann, aber in diesem Moment, mit diesem Wissen, dass Charles tatsächlich kein Kater mehr ist, schleudert Erik diesem sein ganzes emotionales Paket mit voller Wucht entgegen. Wenn auch unabsichtlich.

\- Okay, wow ... - 

\- Charles? - 

\- Ich ... eigentlich ... mir geht’s gut ... aber DAS habe ich nicht erwartet ... -

\- Tut mir leid. -

\- Besser spät als nie, oder wie? Aber erst zu Myria. Wir werden später reden. - 

\- Myria ... - 

\- Ja, Myria. Du hast ihr etwas versprochen. -

Erik guckt zu der Mutantin. Als hätte er sie vergessen können ...

„Was ist jetzt? Hat er überlebt?“

„Zum Glück für dich.“

Erik weiß dass er den Frust unterdrücken sollte, dass es richtig ist sich jetzt um die Schlacht und Myria zu kümmern, aber er kann nicht anders.

\- Versprich mir dass wir reden. -

\- Wir werden reden, versprochen. Und jetzt geh und hilf Myria, ich halte solange die Soldaten auf. Mit Azazel solltet ihr ins Gefängnis kommen. Zerstört am besten sofort so viel der Einrichtung wie ihr schafft, vor allem Unterlagen, Geräte und was sonst so an wissenschaftlichem Papier rumliegt und kommt zurück! -

Ironisch ist es schon irgendwie, wie schnell Charles die Führung übernommen hat in ihrer kleinen Schlacht. Und wie schnell er einen Überblick gewonnen hat.

Aber diesmal wird Erik ihm nicht widersprechen.

\- Jetzt ist auch nicht die Zeit dafür, Erik! Azael ist auf dem Weg zu euch ... -

Keine zwei Sekunden später steht dieser auch tatsächlich neben ihnen, Raven und Janos dabei, ebenso wie Summers und Hank, welcher zwar noch ein wenig desorientiert, aber dafür umso entschlossener wirkt. Es können sich wohl nicht alle so schnell umgewöhnen wie Charles Francis Xavier.

Ein kollektives Zittern geht durch die Reihen als der Professor zurückkommt. Es ist als würde er ihnen allen etwas mehr Kraft, etwas mehr Zeit geben. Die Soldaten geraten ins Chaos, ziehen sich zurück und verstecken sich. Alle können aufatmen.

„Komm und sag uns wo wir hin müssen.“, fordert er mit einem energischen Nicken Myria auf.

Vorsichtig, als wären sie die Mutanten, die sie verwandeln könnten, erhebt sie sich und tritt auf sie zu.

„Im Norden der Stadt ist eine ehemalige Kaserne, da sind sie drin. Im 2. Stock ist die Hauptzentrale, im Keller und im 3. Stock die Zellen.“

Erik ergreift ohne ein weiteres Wort Janos Hand und in dem Moment, in dem Azazel Myria an der Schulter packt, zieht ein Reißen sie fort. Auch wenn sie einen Moment später am anderen Ende der Stadt sind, ist es Erik, als ob Charles immer noch bei ihm wäre, ihn unterstützen würde.

Ausnahmsweise ist es ihm nicht unangenehm.

____

Der Kampf im Gefängnis zeigt dass sie gemeinsam ein gutes Team sind, dass sie auch ein gemeinsames Ziel haben können. 

Die Wachen in der Hauptzentrale sind zu überrascht und zu langsam um sich effektiv gegen sie zu wehren und werden in kurzer Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie in die Zellen sperren, die für uns gedacht waren?“

Alex grinst. Mit Wucht tritt er noch einmal gegen einen bewusstlosen Soldaten. Dass diese mit dem Leben davongekommen sind, verdanken sie nur den X-Men und der Tatsache dass sie einfach nicht alle Menschen umbringen können. Selbst Erik hat das inzwischen eingesehen.

„Wer ist noch alles in den Zellen drin?“

„Weitere Mutanten, keine Ahnung.“

Die Anzeigen geben nicht frei wer wo sein könnte, die Bildschirme sind dem kurzen Kampf zum Opfer gefallen. Zu Fuß begeben sie sich zu den Zelltrakten, die eine Hälfte hoch, die andere runter. Sie wollen ihresgleichen befreien, aber sie wollen keinen Hurricane lostreten indem sie jetzt einfach die Türen öffnen.

Erik ist ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erleichtert als raus kommt, dass kaum Mutanten in den Zellen sind. Myrias Bruder, Boyd, siamesische Zwillinge und ein Berg an Frau. Ihre Zelle ist extra verstärkt, auch wenn sie, wie die anderen Insassen, nicht aussieht als könnte sie von selber fliehen. Sie sind alle unterernährt und schwach, wahrscheinlich um sie am Einsatz ihrer Kräfte zu hindern. Wahrscheinlich aber auch weil diese Menschen Sadisten sind.

Im dritten Stock ist niemand mehr, außer sie haben eine unsichtbare Person gefangen. Sicherheitshalber öffnen sie alle Zelltüren, man kann ja nie wissen.

Die neuen Mutanten sollen zur Charles in die Schule kommen, zum Kämpfen sind sie zu schwach. Aber Myria verweigert ihre Kooperation. Sie will mit Boyd ganz woanders hin, will nie wieder mit ihnen etwas zu tun haben. Erik seufzt ergeben und erleichtert auf. Er hätte sie lieber als Verbündete als als Feindin, aber diese Lösung ist genauso gut.

Raven begleitet Azazel und Boyd auf ihrer kurzen Reise ans andere Ende der Welt. Nicht dass mit einem Mal einer ihrer wichtigsten Verbündeten irgendwo als Kater wieder auftaucht.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten dann sind sie wieder da und bereit, die Verletzten nach Westchester zu bringen. Diesmal gehen auch Alex und Hank mit, um die Schülerschaft zu beruhigen und sich um die Versorgung zu kümmern. Vorsichtshalber sollen sie erst mal in den Bunker gebracht werden. Wer weiß schon was passieren wird, wenn sie mit einem Mal in einer fremden Umgebung aufwachen? Einige von ihnen haben sehr explosive Fähigkeiten.

Raven scheint hin und her gerissen zu sein, ob sie mitgehen soll. Einerseits ist da der Wunsch nach der Heimat, einer Art Zuhause das sie einmal hatte und andererseits hat sie sich bereits offiziell davon losgelöst.  
Hank erkennt ihre Zweifel ebenfalls und streckt die Hand nach ihr aus. Es ist eine Einladung, ein Angebot, doch Raven bestärkt es in ihrem gegenteiligen Beschluss. Entschlossen tritt sie zurück und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Zurück komme ich nur, wenn Charles mich dazu einlädt.“

Sie weiß wahrscheinlich genauso wie Erik, dass Charles die Einladung nie zurückgezogen hat, dass er sie immer noch als Teil der Familie sieht und Westchester für ihn deshalb genauso ihr Heim ist wie seines. Und doch kann er sie verstehen. Er gehört hier nicht mehr hin, hat sich davon losgelöst und er wird nicht mehr zurückgehen als wär es selbstverständlich.

Die Gruppe verschwindet und für ein paar Minuten ist es ruhig, ist nichts zu tun, denn sie brauchen Azazel um zum Kampfplatz zurückzukehren. Als hätte Raven seine Gedanken kurz vorher mitbekommen, legt sie ihm eine Hand erst auf die Schulter, dann zwischen die Schulterblätter, langsam hoch und runter fahrend. Erik fragt sich immer wieder woher ihre Stärke, ihre Kraft kommt. Sie ist erstaunlich und er glücklich dass sie mit ihm mitgekommen ist, auch wenn sie Charles beide damit verraten haben. Nicht, dass sie es damals als Verraten empfunden haben, das ist erst später gekommen.

Ein roter Wirbel erscheint vor ihnen, kündigt Azazel und die anderen an. Hank ist zurückgeblieben. Er ist weder ein passionierter Kämpfer, noch fit genug nach dem Katererlebnis. Außerdem muss jemand da bleiben und aufpassen was passiert.

„Sollten wir nicht noch die Hauptzentrale zerstören?“

Erik und Alex nicken sich zu während der Rest Abstand sucht. Es dauert nur einen Moment, dann liegt der Raum in Schutt und Asche. Hoffentlich Warnung genug. Denn es muss eine Abschreckung sein. Erik ist sich sicher dass die Menschen freiwillig niemals aufhören werden sie zu suchen, sie zu jagen.

Einen Augenblick später stehen sie wieder in den Räumen, in denen Erik Myria überwältigt hat. 

Das Erste was ihnen auffällt ist die Stille um sie herum. Kein Kampfgeräusch, keine Stimmen, nicht mal jemand in Sicht. Verwirrt starren sie Azazel an, der nur abwehrend die Hände hebt.

„Ich kann mich nur teleportieren und keine Zeitreisen veranstalten.“

Raven ergreift die Initiative: „Sehen wir in der großen Halle nach.“

Sie schleichen ihr nach und durch eine Tür hindurch in die Haupthalle hinein. Dort stehen sie alle, Mutanten und Menschen, in zwei Fronten aufgeteilt, Charles sitzt in der Mitte mit einem der Anführer der Soldaten.

Das Bild wirkt surreal, doch Sean eilt auf sie zu, versucht dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein.

„Der Professor hat die Soldaten überzeugt ein Friedensgespräch zu führen. Ich vermute ja er hält gerade die komplette Armee in Schach, hat es wahrscheinlich knapp nach seinem Auftauchen schon getan. Aber das Gespräch mit dem Offizier geht scheinbar ohne Übernahme oder nur wenig. Keine Ahnung, er gibt sich jedenfalls Mühe.“

Leise gehen sie zu der versammelten Mannschaft um Charles herum. 

Dieser sieht aus als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und trägt die Klamotten die Erik ihm geistesgegenwärtig neben den Korb gelegt hat. Sie sind etwas groß, doch Charles’ innere Stärke und Unabhängigkeit lassen ihn nicht klein darin wirken. Er ist gefasst und diskutiert ernsthaft mit dem Mann, den er mit einem mentalen Schnipsen in einen Kämpfer für ihre Sache verwandeln könnte.

\- Aber das würde doch nur die Vorurteile bestätigen, die sie alle haben. Er muss es aus freien Stücken tun. Jedenfalls fast vollständig frei. Ich musste seinen Geist ein klein wenig offener machen als er normalerweise war. - 

\- Charles ... - 

Erik ist überrascht wie froh er ist Charles wieder in seinem Kopf zu haben.

\- Mal sehen wie lang deine Freude anhält. - 

\- Kommt auf die Penetranz an, mit der du hier drin bleibst. - 

Ihm ist als würde er ein Kichern hören, aber Charles sieht von außen ernst und konzentriert aus. Sein Gegenüber scheint noch skeptisch zu sein, aber Erik vermutet dass es nur eine Frage von Minuten ist bis er Charles’ Charme und seinen Argumenten erlegen ist.

Es dringen nur einzelne Worte zu ihnen hinüber, doch trotzdem bleiben alle still und aufmerksam.

Nach kurzer Zeit fängt der Offizier an sich zu entspannen und mit ihm der Rest der Halle. Eine weitere kleine Ewigkeit später und er hält Charles die Hand hin, welche dieser ergreift und schüttelt. Mit einem knappen und lauten Befehl schickt er die Soldaten hinaus und folgt ihnen langsam, sich nicht umsehend. Wahrscheinlich ist es bereits ein Vertrauensbeweis dass sie hier raus gehen können ohne von Mutanten angegriffen zu werden.

Kaum sind die Soldaten aus der Halle, als sich auch schon einige Leute um die Toten auf dem Boden kümmern. Es sind nicht viele, die meisten ihrer Kämpfer sind „nur“ verletzt, aber jede und jeder von ihnen ist ein schwerer Schlag für sie alle.

Der Rest der Mutanten sammelt sich um Charles, welcher weiterhin sitzen bleibt.

Erik fragt sich inwiefern die Genesung des Katers sich auf den Mutanten übertragen hat und ob eine vollständige Heilung überhaupt möglich ist.

\- Vollständig nicht, aber ich habe große Hoffnungen irgendwann wieder laufen zu können. -

Erik seufzt auf.

\- Deine Schuld ist damit aber nicht beglichen. - 

Und die Anspannung ist wieder zurück, auch wenn Erik trotzdem froh ist, dass Charles auf dem Weg der Besserung ist.

„Was passiert jetzt?“

Es ist eine der Frauen aus Charles’ Schule, welche die Frage stellt, die sich alle stellen. 

„Wir sollten uns organisieren und zusammenarbeiten. Wir müssen uns überlegen wie wir möglichst positiv an die Öffentlichkeit gehen können, denn wenn wir damit wieder warten bis eine Katastrophe passiert, denkt die Menschheit natürlich dass wir alle bösartig sind. Nein, wir müssen ihnen klar machen, dass das die Ausnahmen sind. Der Offizier, Ryall, ist bereits dabei seine Meinung zu ändern und er wird es sehr einfach finden seine Untergebenen davon zu überzeugen. Er hat mir versprochen als Ansprechpartner und Vermittler zu agieren. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Versprechen uns nicht mehr zu jagen.“

Das sind wahrscheinlich die besten Nachrichten seit Ewigkeiten.

„Erik? Stehst du mit deiner Bruderschaft dahinter?“

Erik ist erstaunt dass er so direkt angesprochen wird, doch andererseits ... nein, nicht überrascht. Er räuspert sich einmal und blickt zu seinen Mitstreitern.

„Ich werde nicht für den Rest sprechen, doch bevor so etwas wie die Aktion heute noch einmal passieren kann, bin ich definitiv für deinen Plan. Also ich bin dabei.“

Um ihn herum ertönt Gemurmel.

„Wer nicht dafür ist, kann gerne gehen.“

Doch niemand geht, alle bleiben.

Charles lässt sich ein wenig zurücksinken, seine Anspannung löst sich.

„Bevor wir über das weitere Vorgehen entscheiden, wäre ich für ein Bad und eine Runde Schlaf. Alle die keine Unterkunft haben sind in Westchester willkommen. Ansonsten wäre ich dafür dass wir übermorgen damit anfangen uns neu zu organisieren. Wie wäre das?“

Zustimmendes Gemurmel dringt durch den Raum. Ruhe können sie wirklich alle gebrauchen.

Zufrieden nickt Charles mit dem Kopf: „Gut. Dann lade ich euch alle in zwei Tagen nach Westchester ein. Ich würde euch ja auch gerne besuchen kommen, aber bei euch ist der Platz etwas eng und ich habe keine Person, die mich teleportieren kann.“

Logisch, auch wenn Erik am liebsten einen neutralen Ort gewählt hätte. Aber wo bekommt man schon alle Mutanten unter, die hier so versammelt sind? Und das unbemerkt!

Also stimmen sie zu und als wäre ein Startschuss gefallen, fangen die Gruppen an auseinander zu driften.

Marianne hebt Charles hoch, als würde er nichts wiegen und schließt sich dem Strom der X-Men an.

\- Charles! - 

Marianne bleibt stehen.

\- Was? - 

\- Wann reden wir? - 

Mit einem Mal überkommt ihn ein Gefühl, als wäre er gleichzeitig hart geschlagen und fest umarmt worden. Er ahnt dass es Charles’ Gefühle sind, die dieser ihm entgegen geworfen hat, so wie er es selber vor ein paar Stunden getan hat.

\- Wir werden reden. Aber erst wenn wir beide geduscht, ausgeschlafen und wieder wir selbst sind. Glaub mir, du entkommst dieser Pflicht nicht. - 

Nicht dass Erik sehr erpicht darauf wäre alte Wunden aufzureißen, aber dass Charles noch mit ihm reden möchte, ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich auf keinen grünen Nenner kommen, doch sie werden es immerhin versuchen.

\- Versprochen. -

Marianne dreht sich wieder weg, folgt dem Rest der X-Men nach draußen, doch Erik kann es nicht lassen einen Gedanken hinterher zu werfen.

\- Dann genieß dein erstes Essen außerhalb vom Katzenfutter der letzten Monate. - 

Ein Kichern dringt in seine Gedanken, lässt ihn grinsen.

\- Zu meinem Glück hat eine gewisse anonyme Person immer wieder versucht mich mit Essen vom Tisch zu bestechen und von ihrem Sessel runterzujagen. - 

Die schweren Türen fallen hinter ihnen zu, als auch die Bruderschaft hinaus geht und den Heimweg antritt.

Der Wind frischt auf, fährt Erik durch die Glieder.

\- Bis bald, alter Freund. - 

Erik glaubt nicht, dass er heute noch einmal aufhören kann zu grinsen. 

Ende


End file.
